Virgen a las 25 Adaptación
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Itachi es un hombre honorable que sólo tiene un problema, sigue virgen. Por ellos, sus compañeros de trabajo hacen todo lo posible para que su amigo pierda su virginidad. Pero sus intenciones van muy descarriladas, ya que Itachi busca tranquilidad y amor real. Todo cambia cuando conoce a Hinata, una mujer que trabaja cerca de él y se adueña de su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Tal vez todavía no hago el amor, pero puedo golpearlos.**

El sol apenas se asomaba por las amplias ventanas, colándose como un apetecible intruso.

El césped brillaba, creyéndose de un color dorado, por los rayos que recibe la tierra y mejoran el clima.

Se escuchó en aquella casa, el eco que se esparció por las habitaciones, resultado de tener a una vecina que iba a correr por la aldea, todas las mañanas, sin falta alguna.

Ella había alterado el silencio que reinaba en su casa, y en todos los hogares aledaños.

Aún así, él había estado despierto, desde antes de que su vecina lo hiciera.

El despertador en su pequeño buro, le indicó segundos después, que era la hora de despertar. Francamente, él no necesitaba aquel aparato, ya que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a no dormir por largas horas, ni hacerlo de manera muy profunda. En ocasiones, incluso le ganaba al amanecer.

Sus ojos miraban un punto fijo en la habitación. No quería levantarse, pero no había motivo para atrasar más lo inevitable.

Se levantó con pereza y apartó con suavidad la ligera colcha rayada, que insistía en apoderarse de su cuerpo. Al menos alguien quería dormir con él.

Arrastró los pies al final de su cuarto, y cruzó el pasillo que lo llevaría a su ordenado baño, dentro de su muy bien ordenada casa.

Trató de orinar, pero algo le humedeció la camisa que usó para dormir esa noche. Era su maldita erección, que parecía querer perforar su ropa interior.

Con cuidado de no lastimarse, tomó el control de la situación, mostrándole a su anatomía el camino correcto, para deshacerse de la orina.

Suspiró con desánimo.

Regresó a su habitación, y se puso la ropa que usaba para ejercitarse, antes de partir a su empleo. Salió al patio, y practicó taijutsu, ninjutsu, un poco de genjutsu, haciéndole pasar a un pajarillo un mal rato y shurikenjutsu, su arte favorito. Todo, como de costumbre, lo había hecho a la perfección.

Tomó una silla de su comedor para dos, y preparó su almuerzo con calma.

Miró a su alrededor y notó la tranquilidad y paz que lo envolvía.

Cuando terminó de asearse y prepararse para seguir con sus actividades, se encaminó a la torre Hokage. Antes de llegar a la salida del sitio donde vivía, su vecina, Hana, le gritó desde el piso arriba de su departamento.

—¡Oye, Uchiha-san!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó alzando su voz, lo suficiente para que ella escuchara.

—¿Irás a la piedra de los caídos?

—Sí —contestó con simpleza.

—Te veré ahí —se despidió la castaña.

Itachi subió una ceja, preguntándose desde cuando su vecina, creía que podía colarse a algo tan personal. Negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, restándole importancia al asunto.

No sé fijó, que su vecina lo veía por la ventana, mientras su novio esperaba su atención.

—Está tan sólo —le comentó a Shinnosuke.

—No es nuestro problema —alegó él—. Que se consiga una chica y practique el genjutsu del placer.

—También creo, que deja sus necesidades en un rincón olvidado de su vida —aceptó Hana con un sonrojo.

—Necesita sexo —puntualizó el pelinegro, acercándose a Hana y sonriéndole con picardía—, igual que yo.

—Shinnosuke —advirtió, pero fue muy tarde, su cuello estaba siendo devorado por su novio.

* * *

Llegó a la torre Hokage unos minutos antes de lo acordado.

Esperó en la puerta de la oficina principal.

—Buen día —saludo Kakashi, llegando junto a él.

—Buen día Kakashi-san —el azabache no quitó la vista de la puerta.

—Pasen de una vez —pidió en voz alta la Hokage.

Ambos ingresaron, no haciendo esperar más a la rubia de coletas.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo Iruka, entusiasta.

—Esperaba la presencia de otro sensei, pero no llegará a tiempo. Los cité aquí, porque quiero que estén enterados de algo —Tsunade hizo una pequeña pausa y luego siguió—, como Itachi ha rechazado todo los puestos importantes y sólo ha tomado el de ser consejero, quiero que estén muy pendientes de él.

Itachi asintió dándole la razón, impresionando a los otros ninjas presentes.

—Creí que sólo los honorables ancianos tomaban esos puestos —indagó el peliplateado, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Así es, pero Itachi sabe mucho más acerca de la aldea que nosotros, sabe como piensan los líderes y planea estrategias en segundos —miró la Hokage al susodicho—. Él sólo quiere la paz para Konoha, y me ayudará a mejorar nuestra aldea, lo más que pueda. Además, me resulta más fácil lidiar con él, y no con los viejos desagradables.

Kakashi dudó sobre lo que Tsunade había respondido, pero no tenía ánimos de investigar lo que ella tenía entre manos.

—Sean buenos con él, le cuesta trabajo hacer amigos y convivir de manera ordinaria. Ayúdenlo, si necesita algo, no tarden en dárselo.

—Lo trataremos bien, no se preocupe por eso —indicó Kakashi.

—Váyanse y empiecen a trabajar —finalizó.

—Sí, Hokage —respondieron, saliendo de la oficina, reuniéndose afuera de la torre.

Al salir, el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, haciendo entrecerrar los ojos negros de Itachi.

—Y bien… —Kakashi trató de iniciar una conversación, que al Uchiha pudiera parecerle casual. Creyó que por el pasado que los unió una vez como ANBU, podría resultarle más cómodo que él lo intentará, además, ya habían tenido misiones juntos, ellos e Iruka, donde después de la entrega del reporte, iban por comida. Debía de decirse, que Hatake tampoco era un ser social, por lo que le había costado trabajo realizar una invitación un poco más personal—… iremos a jugar Karuta, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

—¿Eso no está prohibido? —preguntó el azabache.

—No en mi departamento —susurró Kakashi—, además —le habló a Iruka, girando el rostro para mirarlo—, así podremos informarle de las últimas novedades en Konoha, sin mencionar que Gai y Genma, llegarán ahí.

En la cabeza del Uchiha, se formaron mil pretextos, unos más convincentes que otros, excusándose de ir y pasar tiempo con ellos. No le desagradaban, sólo que no estaba acostumbrado a estar con personas que no le temían o que no querían sacar provecho de él. Dudó un momento, pero recordó que la Hokage se lo había pedido, a todos ahí.

Repasó todas sus opciones.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, tratando de recordar lo poco que sabía sobre el juego que habían mencionado.

* * *

—¿Divertido fin de semana, Kakashi-san? —preguntó Itachi, forzando la conversación, prefería silencios incómodos que ese tipo de platicas, pero a las demás personas, eso no les agradaba.

—Supongo que sí —ayudó él—. Fui a una misión y me quedé en edificio donde pagabas por habitación. En la parte más alta, habían dos recamaras especiales para parejas, pero ya no había más cuartos para que yo pudiera rentar, así que la encargada, al ver que era un ninja de Konoha, me facilitó una de las dos recamaras. En fin —miró a Itachi, que estaba atento, escuchando su historia, preguntándose a donde quería llegar él—, estaba recostado, leyendo de nuevo uno de mis libros favoritos, cuando escuché ruidos extraños proviniendo de la habitación junto a la mía. Y ya que las habitaciones eran para dos, supuse que sólo eran gemidos por personas que hacían el amor, pero después de unos minutos, hasta yo me impresioné —sonrió—. Parecía que estaban torturando a alguien, hacían mucho escándalo. Gritaban y gimoteaban, en especial la mujer, llegue a creer que tenía 5 bocas y que gritaba con todas ellas, y eso no fue lo único. Se escuchaban gruñidos masculinos también —Itachi no hubiera desviado la mirada, si Kakashi no hubiera usado el plural en su relato—. Era como una feria grande y diversa de sexo, podría jurar que eran más de 8 personas, hasta oí un caballo —la cara de Itachi se coloreo de un rojo intenso—. Que me dices tú, ¿fin de semana loco?

—Sí —dijo inseguro—. Ayer en la mañana, quería comer verduras y huevos, pero no tenía huevo, así que fui por unos, pero para cuando regrese a mi casa ya se me había pasado el antojo. Fui con Sasuke, y desayunamos juntos. Fue una locura —confesó Itachi.

—Ya veo —Kakashi giró su rostro, alejándolo de la vista del Uchiha, poniendo los ojos en blanco al escuchar la "locura" del genio y recatado hermano de Sasuke.

* * *

—Los tengo —anunció Itachi, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡No puede ser! —se mostró indignado el del Senbon—, sólo estaba fingiendo que era malo e inocente, ¡maldición!

—Cálmate, Genma —tranquilizó Iruka—, no sabíamos que era tan bueno —comentó, rascándose la nuca.

—¿Juegas mucho tiempo, Itachi? —preguntó Kakashi.

—No lo había jugado antes, pero creo que ambos nos gustamos.

—No puedo creerlo —se levantó Genma de su lugar—, ¡váyanse al infierno! Y ustedes —señaló a los senseis—, besen mi enorme trasero.

El ninja especial se encaminó a la puerta del departamento, y salió después de hacerles una mala cara.

—¡Vaya! Creo que esta vez si se enojó —comentó Gai con diversión— bien, tengo que irme. Una mujer me espera.

Itachi lo miró inexpresivo. No era un tema de conversación que le gustara tocar, sin embargo le asombraba que el ninja defensor de la llama ardiente de la juventud, tuviera experiencia en ese ámbito.

—¿Tu alumno estrella, sabe de esas visitas nocturnas? —lo molestó Kakashi.

—Claro que sí. Es un completo y total acuerdo telepático —informó Iruka, riéndose al ver como los colores desaparecían del rostro de Gai.

El Uchiha desvío su rostro a un costado, incómodo. No le gustaba a donde iba el tema.

—No tienen ni idea de lo que se puede hacer con esta chica, no hay nada que ella no pueda hacer—se defendió el de cejas muy pobladas, con un notorio sonrojo—. Yo he hecho todo, literalmente me he lubricado y le he hecho el amor al arco de sus pies —dijo con pesar pero engrandeciéndose por sus hazañas.

—¡Cielos! —se sorprendió Iruka de lo osado que estaba siendo Gai, pero llegó a su mente, que Genma había llevado un sake que les habían obsequiado a ellos, como agradecimiento en su última misión, los cinco shinobis que se habían reunido, habían tomado, aunque el de mallas verdes e Itachi, sólo habían aceptado un pequeño sorbo. Todo se aclaró.

—Eso no es nada —comentó Kakashi—. Hace un par de días tuve una misión en conjunto, con una integrante del clan Inuzuka. Estábamos haciéndolo, y el cachorro de su hermanita entró por la ventana, yo estaba a punto de terminar y el perro, comenzó a lamer mi trasero, entonces pensé: termino o me detengo y alejo al perro…

—Conozco lo pervertido que es —dijo Gai mirando a Itachi, robando su atención por unos segundos—, terminó —habló con convicción, sabiendo que eso era lo que había hecho Kakashi.

—Terminé, y me robé al perro —finalizó el peliplateado.

Itachi notó que era una broma, al menos lo del robo del canino y fingió reírse.

—No lo hice, no me robe al perro —susurró el ninja que copia, divertido.

—Saben —quiso participar Iruka. Nadie parecía notar la incomodidad del nuevo integrante—, cuando Amy y yo hacíamos el amor —recordó con nostalgia—, parecíamos, no sé —trató de buscar las palabras que describieran, tan sólo un poco, lo extraordinario que sentía cuando estaba con su ex novia—, era, como si nuestras almas se conectaran y…

—¿Qué es eso?, ¿por qué siempre tienes que matar el momento? —se quejó Gai— ¿conectar el alma? Eso parece una canción romántica barata, ustedes terminaron hace dos años, ya basta —regañó. Iruka sólo torció sus ojos.

—Gai tiene razón, el pasado no volverá, y si terminaron, fue por una buena razón. Olvida a la chica —aportó Itachi, pero al ver la cara de confusión y sorpresa de sus compañeros, decidió usar un lenguaje diferente, para comunicarse como ellos deseaban. Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue usar palabras más atrevidas—. Ningún trasero, merece pensarse durante tanto tiempo —observó a sus interlocutores, esperando una respuesta favorable.

—¡Eso es! —celebró el mencionado—, Itachi-san, ¿podrías redimirlo, al contarle una buena historia de sexo? —pidió.

—Eso sería muy interesante y nos agradaría escucharte —agregó Kakashi—. Imagínense lo que un Uchiha, con todo el acoso y las seguidoras que tienen, puede hacer con ellas, casi siento envidia —le indicó al azabache.

—Yo… —Itachi sintió todas las miradas sobre él. Todas—… soy un caballero. No tengo memoria con las damas —respondió sin dudar.

—¡Pago! —gritó Iruka.

—Muéstranos tu juego, Itachi-san —se unió Gai.

Miró en dirección a la puerta, y un escape casi perfecto se visualizó frente a él. Inclusive, hacerlos caer en un genjutsu era una idea que empezaba a gustarle. Estaba fervientemente tentado.

—Salí —empezó con su mentira el ex Akatsuki—, con una chica, por unos años. Ella era, insaciable —trataba de no ver a sus acompañantes. Trató de verse lo más impasible que pudo—. Me pedía más, siempre y me halagaba, diciendo lo bueno que era. Ella era muy pervertida en realidad —explicó de manera seca.

—¿Te hablaba sucio? —indagó el maestro de Rock Lee.

—Amaba las palabras sucias —aceptó.

—¿Cómo eran sus pezones? —fue el turno de curiosear de Kakashi.

—Ya saben…

—No, no, no —frenó Maito—. Danos detalles; eran de esos pequeños, o tipo girasoles…

—No están mal —comentó Iruka.

—… o eran del tipo que rasgan las blusas —finalizó.

—Esos son lindos —sonrió Kakashi bajo su máscara.

—No sé, todos conocemos diferentes pezones —aclaró Itachi un poco nervioso.

Todos los senseis se miraron entre sí, con cierta sospecha en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo eran sus senos? Descríbelos —pidió el antiguo maestro de Sasuke, con una ceja alzada.

—Nosotros lo sabemos —comentó con más confianza—, son como —Itachi buscó una palabra que lo ayudará a terminar de una vez con el tema. Y esperaba salir bien librado, la mayor parte del peligro ya había pasado. Pensó—, bolsas de arena —sonrió.

—¿Bolsa —preguntó Iruka, anonadado por lo errado de la respuesta—, de arena?

—Sí —un escalofrío bajó por la espalda del chico de coleta baja. Algo no estaba bien—, ¿por qué no estamos jugando, si eso es a lo que vinimos?

—No, espera un momento —debatió el rival-amigo de Kakashi—, ¿alguna vez has tocado los pechos de una mujer?

—Por supuesto que sí —se defendió, sintiéndose acusado.

—¿Eres homosexual? —se alarmó Iruka.

—Claro que no…

—Sí eres homosexual no importa —trató de ayudar Gai—. Tengo amigos a los que les gusta comer hombres, en la cárcel.

—¡No! —el rostro de Itachi se descompuso a una mueca de alarma.

—Yo le toque las bolas a un hombre en la academia —apoyó Kakashi, despreocupado.

—No —repitió Itachi—. Yo he tenido relaciones con muchas mujeres —alegó con seriedad, rogando porqué su martirio terminara. Removiéndose inquieto, en su asiento.

Entonces, una idea descabellada pero obvia, pasó por la mente de Maito. Una que explicaba la heterosexualidad pero la inexperiencia del temido Uchiha.

—Contesta una pregunta —dijo, golpeando la mesa en la que jugaban, provocando que saltaran algunas tarjetas. Su mirada intensa y un tanto intimidante, asustó al resto del grupo. Alzó su dedo índice, señalando el rostro de Itachi—. ¿Eres virgen? —soltó de repente.

Itachi sintió que se hacía diminuto, con cada segundo que pasaba. Las miradas de los demás le pesaban como si se tratara del peso del mundo entero. Su rostro no mostró enojo, ni cualquier otra emoción.

—No —el sonido de su voz salió casi inaudible. Por desgracia, su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba en el peor momento.

—¿Eres virgen? —insistió Iruka.

—Sí, desde los 10 años —intentó bromear.

—¡Todo tiene sentido! —manifestó Kakashi, alegrándose de notar lo virginal del antiguo desertor— ¡Eres virgen! —se le acercó peligrosamente.

—¿Cómo no lo notamos antes? —se preguntó Gai, regañándose por su descuido—, ¡mírate!

—Ya basta de crueldad —le reprochó Iruka.

—No me digas cruel —vociferó—, estoy tratando de ayudar. Desde ahora tu pene es mi pene —le aclaró a Itachi.

—Ustedes son algo —buscó una palabra que no fuera un insulto—, extremistas.

Todos rieron menos Itachi, jamás volvería a hacer tal cosa.

Estaban acabando no sólo con su reputación y las leyendas que habían alrededor de su virilidad, estaban destrozando su dignidad y orgullo. No parecían recordar que él había asesinado y pulverizado aldeas completas sólo para mantener su fachada, al igual que su promesa con el tercer Hokage. Ahora estaban ahí, conversando y burlándose de su inexistente vida sexual.

Maldecía a la quinta Hokage por mandarlo a convivir y orillarlo a una situación así. No se le cruzó por la mente que una jugada de cartas terminara de tal manera, era casi imposible que le estuviera pasando a él.

Su vida social estaría arruinada, y tenía tan poca esperanza de salvarla, que decidió dejarla morir con algo tan vergonzoso.

* * *

—Soy un estúpido —gritó Itachi, con toda la fuerza que tenía su voz.

Agradecía el hecho de vivir en una zona apartada del bullicio de la aldea.

Abrió sus ojos, puesto que los había cerrado con fuerza, para sacar los recuerdos de esa penosa noche y había apretado sus puños, rasguñándose las palmas.

—Creí que era sexy pero, sólo soy un idiota —se acusó el mismo.

Miró a su alrededor, sus vecinos no estaban, solían salir en misiones muy largas y peligrosas. Al menos, así se sentía libre de gritarse uno o mil insultos.

Prosiguió su camino, le faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la entrada de su hogar.

* * *

Acostado en su cama, a punto de dormir, miró el techo de su impecable habitación, pensando en una salida para su desdicha.

Se mantendría en calma, como habitualmente lo hacía. Había enfrentado peores cosas durante toda su vida, su mundo no se vendría abajo por algo tan ordinario como el sexo, o la falta del mismo.

Suspiró, tapando se cuerpo con sus colchas.

—Son buenos chicos —se dijo, intentando convencerse—, mañana, no recordarán nada. Bebieron bastante sake.

* * *

Cuando el sol se asomó la mañana siguiente, brilló con la misma fuerza de siempre.

Los ojos de Itachi, se cerraron dos o cuatro horas durante la madrugada, pero no más tiempo.

El despertador sonó, y de nuevo, él lo apagó sin esfuerzo.

—Esto saldrá mal.

Con un mal presentimiento latente en su cuerpo, realizó toda su rutina matutina, sin saltarse un mínimo detalle.

Mientras caminaba al trabajo, pensó en voz alta, aprovechando lo solitario que estaba su camino, las respuestas a posibles comentarios hostiles de parte de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Ya podía imaginar las burlas e insultos que le prepararían sus colegas.

Analizó todo dos veces, no se dejaría amedrentar. Una cosa era ser respetuoso y otra muy distinta era ser cobarde, al no defenderse de lo que le pudieran decir. Les mostraría que su personalidad no impediría retarlos.

—Tal vez todavía no hago el amor, pero puedo golpearlos —reclamó al aire con convicción y con voz vacilante siguió—, virgen no es una mala palabra, idiota sí, y eso es lo que son.

Con valor renovado y la furia ardiente en su interior, avanzó sin titubear a la torre Hokage.

* * *

Las escaleras parecían no acabar nunca en la torre, mientras más subía el tiempo se le hacía más lento y el aire más pesado.

Estaba pensando en lo que haría, cuando pasó a su lado Genma, sólo deseándole un buen día, no le había dicho nada fuera de lo normal. Entró en la oficina sin más.

Se detuvo, girando en una dirección su cuerpo, y miró el camino por donde había llegado el castaño. No había dicho, ni reaccionado con las innumerables acciones que él había imaginado.

Siguió avanzando, ya podía ver a unos cuantos pasos la oficina principal de la Hokage, el llegar ahí, lo haría relajarse por unas horas.

—Buen día —saludó Kakashi, apareciendo junto a él, como siempre lo hacía.

—Buen día, Kakashi san —respondió como normalmente lo hacía.

Al fin podía dejar de exagerar, creyendo que sus compañeros harían comentarios, respecto su virginidad. La paranoia que quería doblegarlo podría irse lejos. Ya no tendría que estar a la defensiva, ni insultar a nadie. El tema de su vida sexual inactiva, había terminado.

Con Kakashi siguiéndolo, entraron a la oficina de la quinta.

Se permitió relajar su postura y concentrarse en su deber como consejero.

—Buen día —miró a Iruka, Genma y Gai, asentir en respuesta—, Hokage-sama —se inclinó en señal de máximo respeto.

—Oye, Itachi —sorprendió Ebisu fuera de la ventana, posicionándose detrás de la rubia con coletas—, te conseguiremos una vagina, muchacho.

Todos en la oficina, rieron ante el chiste de Ebisu, Itachi negó con la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos, ante la sorpresa que lo invadió.

Toda el aérea donde trabaja parecía estar enterada. ¿La aldea entera ya lo sabría?

—Si quieres puedo ser yo la que se incline —comentó Tsunade con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kakashi sacó una pequeña bolsa, con libros nuevos, pero de una sola temática y se los entregó sin pena al Uchiha.

Era la colección de Icha Icha.

—Esto es para ti, Itachi —el azabache estiró ambas manos, sólo por reflejo de su cuerpo. No se molestó en parpadear siquiera. La pena se apoderó de él y sus acciones—. Ya verás que te vas a divertir.

Gai se unió a Kakashi, bailando al ritmo de una inexistente melodía, que lo hacía menear sus caderas.

—Así es —dijo acercándose a Itachi—, ya verás que con esto, tus bolas quedarán drenadas —Gai se cruzó de brazos y sin perder el ritmo de su baile, en vez de mover su caderas, movió su pelvis de atrás hacia adelante. Sonrió a notar un casi imperceptible sonrojo en el chico.

—No dejes que te molesten, no importa si eres virgen, ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿diecisiete?—indagó Genma.

—Veinticinco.

—Rayos, debes solucionar eso —pensó, y luego añadió con un gesto vago hecho con su mano—. Escucha, la vida no sólo se trata de penes y vaginas —trató de apoyar él, aunque la expresión de Itachi había cambiado al escuchar las últimas dos palabras—, ni hacer el 69, ni tocar el trombón —escuchó balbucear al Uchiha algo sobre detenerse pero siguió—, o el jugo de su interior, ni cuando explo…

—Suficiente —ordenó Tsunade, corriendo al castaño—, que el virgen vaya a trabajar —le guiñó un ojo al nombrado.

Un quejido salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Itachi.

Con una seña de su mano derecha, el cuerpo de Itachi se vio envuelto por cientos de cuervos.

—¡Espera! —intentó detenerlo Kakashi, sabiendo que huirá del lugar, pero fue muy tarde, las aves salían a gran velocidad por las ventanas de la torre.

—Itachi regresa —Iruka saltó por la ventana, tratando de alcanzarlo, leyendo las intenciones de Kakashi.

Algunos aldeanos miraban la escena sin entender, por qué el mejor instructor de la academia, perseguía con gritos y disculpas a aquellos cuervos.

La parvada se detuvo en lo alto de una colina cercana a los rostros de los hokages.

Itachi salió corriendo, sin esperar que los cuervos se dispersaran.

—Aguarda —gritó el otro.

—Tendré que dejar mi trabajo e irme de la aldea —respondió sin detenerse.

—Sólo bromeaban —explicó el de la cicatriz—, a nadie le importa que seas virgen, Itachi. No es nada malo.

—Deja de seguirme, Iruka —pidió Itachi al verse detenido por la falta de terreno. No hacía falta usar honoríficos en tales condiciones.

—Por favor, detente.

—Ya no quiero salir con ustedes, aléjense de mí —explotó de frustración, encarándolo.

—No tienes que venir con nosotros si no quieres —consoló. Tenía que detener al chico antes de que huyera de nuevo. No quería más culpa de la que merecía, siendo responsable del escape de él reingresado desertor.

—¡Amo a las mujeres! —le afirmó con rudeza—, las amo y las respeto tanto, que me alejo lo más que puedo de ellas —gritó, tratando de no mostrarse débil, aunque la ceja alzada de Iruka, acompañado de su silencio, le indicaba que había dicho algo incoherente.

—Sí, claro —dudó el sensei.

—Anímate, Itachi —Ebisu apareció detrás de él, dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro.

—Puedes darnos un minuto, Ebisu —pidió amablemente el de coleta alta, haciendo un gesto con la mano, mirando de reojo al virgen, que se veía muy incómodo por la abrupta intromisión.

—Estoy en mi descanso, váyanse ustedes —replicó calmado el de anteojos.

—Anda, déjanos —ordenó el otro, perdiendo paciencia.

—Vete tú —se exaltó el ninja especial.

—Lárgate —habló él, enfatizando cada letra.

—Eso es poco cortés, para alguien tan educado como tú —le recriminó Ebisu, girando su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a la torre Hokage mientras vociferaba— Tsunade, este tonto de aquí, ¡Tsunade!

Itachi e Iruka se miraron sin entender el comportamiento de Ebisu.

—Vayamos a comer algo —comentó el mayor.

—Sí —tenía hambre, y sabía que no podía escapar toda su vida. Tendría que hablarlo con alguien y no retrasaría más las cosas, así, el final del asunto debería de terminar más rápido.

Itachi no recordó que las cosas a veces no salen como deberían.

Caminando del lado de Iruka, se preguntó que cosas tendría que pasar, ignorante de todas las sorpresas que le ayudarían o complicarían más su estancia, en su querida y próximamente, odiada Konoha.

* * *

 **Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Sí, ya estoy escribiendo las actualizaciones de mis fanfics, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo quería escribir esta historia, esta adaptación, mejor dicho. Soy amante de la película en la que adaptaré este fanfic, que creo que será Longfic, llamada "Virgen a los 40" en español, en inglés, que es su idioma original, se titula "** **The 40-Year-Old Virgin". Como mencioné antes, ya estaba planeada esta adaptación, y me sorprendió la rapidez con la que terminé este primer capítulo, sólo utilice 7 días para hacerlo. En fin, siempre me imaginé a un Itachi muy ocupado cuidando a su hermano, su aldea, su fachada, y sus planes, y, por lo que Kishimoto nos mostró en un principio, él no tenía ni quería vivir haciendo otra cosa que no fueran estas tres opciones, así que no creo que el tuviera tiempo para algo, como lo es tener intimidad física y emocional con una mujer. Esta adaptación es realizada, en el contexto ninja, 4 años después de la guerra ninja, el cómo sobrevive Itachi, como se vuelve a integrar a la villa, y el pasado de la mujer que le complicará su decisión de perder o no su virginidad, lo veremos en el desarrollo del fanfic, así que, por favor, tengan paciencia.  
Hay algunos detalles que no pueden ser los mismos, o parecidos a la historia original, por obviedad, la adaptación, simplemente por definición, es que yo, voy a cambiar la historia original lo suficiente, para que sea combinada con el mundo y las personalidades del mundo al que voy a adaptar. No estoy copiando y pegando, además que es fisicamente imposible, y no estoy creando un Universo Alterno para sólo cambiar nombres, no, la adaptaré en toda la extensión de la palabra, o lo que más pueda acercarme a ella. Una vez aclarado esto, les agradezco por leer tan larga y tediosa nota de autora, o nota de adaptadora (?)**

 **Como he remarcado, ni Naruto, ni** The 40-Year-Old Virgin **me pertenecen, el primero es propiedad de Kishi-cruel-moto, y la segunda es porpiedad de** Judd Apatow y Universal Pictures.

 **Espero que disfruten de esta adaptación tanto como yo, y también espero que no se me haya olvidado aclarar otra cosa.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Gracias a las personas que muestren interés en esta adaptación.**

 **¡Besitos en la frente para todas!**


	2. Capitán escarlata

**Capitán escarlata.**

La mesa en donde se encontraban era sólo para dos personas. Un rincón ideal para dos ninjas que intentaban no ser vistos ni escuchados por nadie.

El bullicio en el establecimiento al que habían entrado les ayudaba en no tener que disminuir el sonido de sus voces, mientras se sentaban pacientes a esperar que tomaran sus pedidos. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar desde que Iruka había sugerido que fueran por algo de comida, y se lo agradecía. De todos sus compañeros de trabajo, era el de la cicatriz el que se mostraba más elocuente y decente, el más centrado, era por eso por lo que lograba sentirse ligeramente más cómodo y menos juzgado con él.

Pero aquella era una situación distinta.

Se revolvió inquieto en su asiento, su vida se había convertido en una horrible y pesada broma de la noche a la mañana, y no sabía cómo volver a la normalidad. Se sentía un verdadero idiota por no poder controlar la situación en la que se encontraba.  
Era un genio de su clan y no podía resolver algo tan inútil. Su padre estaría revolcándose en la tumba que él mismo le había hecho.

Eso no sonaba bien.

Aunque eso quedaba en segundo plano.

Todo su lugar de trabajo estaba divirtiéndose a sus costillas, se reían de él, del gran Itachi Uchiha, por todos los cielos.

Observó al sensei, estaban uno frente al otro. Sus miradas por más que intentaran pasearse por el establecimiento terminaban chocando una con la otra.

Notó como Iruka lo observaba con mucho detenimiento, dudando en hacer la pregunta que, estaba de más decir, sería incómoda para ambos, la intensidad de su mirada sólo se lo confirmaba.

—¿Puedo traerles algo de beber? —la mesera que se posicionó frente a ellos era una civil normal, eso si no mencionaban sus grandes senos cubiertos sólo por un top de red, su rubio cabello y su pequeña cadera moldeada por una apretada minifalda. Sus ojos se enfocaron en ambos ninjas apuestos, regalándoles una mirada demasiado picara, imaginándose a ella llena de sudor y gimiendo entre los dos hombres en una noche desenfrenada—, Por ser ninjas de nuestra aldea el postre se los puedo dar sin costo —insinuó con doble intención.

Iruka se sorprendió al descubrirse siendo el primero en percatarse del coqueteo.

—Yo estoy bien así —comentó un tanto nervioso. Al pasar tiempo con Kakashi, era normal que se enfocaran más en el peliblanco que en él, además, su ex novia Amy seguía robando sus pensamientos más románticos y sexuales. Miró a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo y notó que el otro no se había dado cuenta de la insinuación.

—Quisiera un té y unos dangos, por favor —habló firme, pero desviando la vista al lado contrario del escote de la chica. No se explicaba cómo podían dejarla trabajar con semejante vestuario, y lo peor, era que ella parecía disfrutar de lo que provocaba en los hombres, no estaba consciente del peligro que la asechaba al hacer algo tan atrevido.

—Regreso en un minuto —después de guiñar un ojo a sus clientes, la chica había hecho tiempo récord al regresar y marcharse, no sin antes dejar anotados su nombre y el horario de su turno en la servilleta de Itachi.

Cuando terminó de comer su pedido y empezaba a disfrutar del calor del té inundando su boca y deleitando su paladar, Iruka carraspeó, en una clara señal de que concentrara su atención en él, por más bochornoso que pudiera ser lo que tenían que discutir.

Suspiró. Si empezaban cuanto antes, tal vez más rápido terminarían. Aunque no había mucha probabilidad de que eso pasara.

—Esto es tan difícil para ti como para mí —comenzó el castaño, mirándolo directamente, pero sin juzgarlo todavía. Su mirada y su personalidad siempre habían sido transparentes para todo el que lo conociera—, pero temo que, si no te lo pregunto yo, los demás lo harán, y ellos no serán muy comprensivos ni discretos —Itachi asintió, dándole un sorbo a su bebida para tratar de ocultar el sonrojo que sus mejillas habían adquirido de sólo imaginar esa alternativa— ¿cómo es, que aún no ha pasado? —preguntó con curiosidad e incredulidad.

No era un secreto que las mujeres en Konoha y en las demás aldeas se morían por salir y tener un amorío con alguno de los dos últimos Uchihas. Le costaba trabajo entender porque él aún no había tenido ni una experiencia sexual, y dudaba que un orgulloso heredero del sharingan utilizara muy a menudo otro tipo de liberación sexual.

—Es que no pasó —confesó Itachi mientras jugueteaba con su taza de té, sin mirar a Umino— de adolescente lo intenté una o dos veces, pero nunca pasó… —recordó con vergüenza a Izumi, Kira y Yuki—… y mientras más grande era más nervioso me ponía, porque todavía no había sucedido. Llegué al grado de sentirme tenso en compañía de una mujer —el azabache observó al castaño, avergonzado de decir uno de sus más íntimos secretos, forzándose a terminar para poder irse y recriminarse en un lugar pacifico— Lo cierto es que no pude hacerlo, y al final sólo dejé de intentar.

Iruka parpadeó sin decir nada, asimilando cada palabra dicha por el virgen, tratando de encontrar como seguir con la plática sin que Itachi quisiera salir corriendo. Desvió su vista al suelo, y luego la regresó al menor.

—¿Lo quieres volver a intentar? —preguntó con una extraña inocencia el antiguo sensei de Naruto.

—Ya es tarde —se aventuró a contestar Itachi dándole un sorbo a su té que estaba por acabarse— en ocasiones, creo que ya es algo tarde para mí —y no mentía. Un hombre de su edad, sin ninguna experiencia sexual ni una relación con más de 5 meses de duración le decían que no estaba preparado para las chicas de su generación, que ya habían experimentado todas esas cosas y que, todo lo que él no hacía aún era todo lo que ellas buscaban en una persona. Querían un contacto que él no les podía dar.

—Debes estar bromeando, los 25 son los nuevos 15 —trató de animar el castaño— no creo que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida sin haber estado con una mujer, o peor que eso —sonrió, sabiendo que lograría su objetivo—, sin conocer el amor. Sin haber experimentado los arrumacos, las miradas coquetas, las palabras dulces, y todo eso —terminó, esperando con ansias una respuesta.

—No sabría que hacer —algo era obvio, él no sabría cómo reaccionar o que decir si algo de eso pasaba. ¿Qué se le debe decir a una mujer para que te ame por el resto de su vida? Él como habría de saberlo si nunca había pasado de un cortejo torpe y sin gracia, pero cuando lo hacía, no había podido hacer el amor con ninguna, y no porque no quisiera. Él no sabía nada del amor.

—Debes arriesgarte —aconsejó el otro muy seguro de lo que decía—, tan sólo mírame —se señaló con ambas manos sabiendo que Itachi ya lo observaba— salí con una hermosa y extraordinaria mujer por 4 meses, los mejores meses de mi vida, hasta que ella me cambió por otro en una misión y en vez de pensar en que pude haber hecho para que me hiciera algo así, yo terminé con ella —contó—, estúpida decisión, me la he pasado arrepentido y abatido por eso los últimos 4 años.

—¿Por qué no regresas con ella? —cuestionó el azabache pensando en lo absurdo que sonaba todo lo que estaba escuchando, preguntándose si Iruka pecaba de inocente o de tonto.

Umino gruñó molesto.

—Ahora sale con un criminal —arqueó su ceja—, es su boba decisión y nada puedo hacer. Debo darle espacio y si ella quiere acostarse con todos los criminales del libro bingo tengo que respetarla —encogió sus hombros y dijo despreocupado— eso es amor.

—Eso suena horrible —más que horrible, era espantoso. Las personas debían estar muy desesperadas si hacían esas cosas.

—Claro que lo es —concordó Iruka— es demasiado sufrimiento, es agonía y desesperación —suspiró— pierdes peso, lo recuperas, la buscas en su departamento y se mudan a otra aldea, le mandas cartas y no las contestan, pero eso es el amor —sonrió tratando de verse convincente.

—Es la primera vez en muchos años que sostengo una conversación tan larga con alguien del trabajo —El Uchiha nunca había hablado tanto con alguien que no fuera su familia, y cuando intentaba conversar con alguien, la personas se aburrían de escucharlo hablar de su amor nato por su aldea. Se sentía bien que eso no pasara.

—Nuestra primera conversación entre compañeros —destacó Iruka—, deberíamos salir el fin de semana, sin presión, sólo para disfrutar —miró esperanzado a Itachi, el cual suspiró.

—Suena bien —no había una razón para no salir con sus colegas de trabajo, al fin de cuentas era para divertirse sanamente, lo que le recordó algo importante—, pero no tendré sexo con ninguna mujer —acordó decidido.

—El sexo será lo último en lo que pienses —seguró Umino.

Una vez que se despidieron al terminar de hablar, el camino de regreso a casa jamás se le había hecho tan pervertido como en esa ocasión.

Parecía que todas las mujeres en Konoha habían decidido salir con la ropa más diminuta y ajustada que tenían a la mano, vistiendo desde tops de red y faldas, hasta únicamente vendas sobre el pecho y shorts que apenas cubrían sus cuerpos. Algunas civiles se le restregaban al verlo pasar, y chocaban accidentalmente con él rozando sus atributos con su persona, transmitiéndole un calor poco sano, cuando pudo huir de aquellos atrevimientos, había visto cerca de su departamento a unos chicos acariciarse de una manera descarada y nada atrayente, poco les había faltado para tener relaciones sobre el polvoso suelo, pero una vez que entró en aquel edificio lleno de ninjas, se podía escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de esos chicos impertinentes. Gracias al cielo que había durado unos cuantos minutos.

Al entrar a su hogar, pon fin pudo relajar sus hombros y dejarse caer sobre su cama, su única y querida compañera siempre sabía cómo relajarlo.

Se cambió de ropa sin levantarse de la cama, y se dispuso a descansar. Se lo había ganado al aguantar todo ese lío.

*/

— _Tranquilízate Itachi —Izumi se encontraba arrodillada en el piso, frente a su entrepierna, mientras su rostro lo tenía elevado en dirección al suyo. Le hablaba con la tranquilidad que un niño requería._

— _No me han hecho sexo oral jamás —tenía casi 14 años, y no había sentido nunca una necesidad por un contacto tan sucio e íntimo, y sino fuera porque conocía a Izumi de toda su vida, posiblemente tampoco hubiera dicho "sexo oral" en voz alta. Sus piernas se tensaban de vez en cuando y sus brazos temblaban por la incógnita de lo que pasaría después._

— _Shisui me dijo como hacerlo —respondió segura la castaña. Shisui era alguien experto en el tema, confiaba en que le había dicho todo correctamente, y aunque le parecía muy poco placentero el consejo que le había dado de morder la punta del miembro de Itachi, sí se lo había dicho era porque era verdad, y debía de ser algo bueno—. Te enloqueceré, Itachi —susurró el nombre del azabache y lentamente deslizó la virilidad en su boca, dando una tímida lamida para luego pasar al consejo del primo de su novio._

 _Todo iba de maravilla hasta que mordió a Itachi y un grito lleno de dolor se escuchó por toda la habitación, dando por terminada la diversión._

— _Quítame la ropa —había ordenado aquella voz femenina pero fuerte. Kira, ella había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de Kisame. Por más que había mantenido oculta una información tan confidencial como lo era su fecha de nacimiento, su compañero azul lo había conseguido y había creído que un buen polvo lo ayudaría a tranquilizar su mal genio. A pesar de que había intentado deshacerse de la mujer que le habían conseguido, esa chica había sabido donde y de qué manera tocarlo para lograr excitarlo._

 _Había acabado sentado sobre una silla con Kira en medio de sus piernas._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó cuándo ella le quitaba la remera._

— _Desvísteme —habló ansiosa Kira—, ahora._

 _Itachi gruñó, había esperado años por ese momento, y cuando estaba pasando tenía que desvestir a la mujer, apenas podía con la idea de tener sexo y ella quería que hiciera algo más._

 _Llevó sus manos a los costados de la mujer y alzó con brusquedad la red que cubría sus pechos, lastimando los pezones de la peliverde._

— _Oye —reclamó su regalo un instante después._

— _Ya están por salir —sonrió Itachi, creía que el reproche de la mujer era por su demora en quitarle la ropa._

— _¡Auch! —ahora su red se atoraba con su larga cabellera, mientras el azabache seguía jalando para liberarla—. ¿qué estás haciendo?_

— _Tienes que cooperar conmigo y ayudarme —pidió Itachi aun peleando contra el top._

 _Para cuando el Uchiha pudo quitarle la red a su obsequio, la calentura había bajado y la vergüenza se había apoderado de él._

 _Kira había salido furiosa, despotricando mil maleficios contra el clan Uchiha y los hombres que sólo encendían su ser, pero no apagaban su pasión._

 _Yuki había sido alguien muy difícil de olvidar._

 _Se habían conocido cuando Itachi se encontraba en una de sus misiones para Akatsuki._

 _Le había dado la orden de averiguar sobre ella y su desaparecido clan, si resultaba ser alguien peligrosa, entonces debía acabar con su vida._

 _Pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuando la vio, el cuerpo de esa chica lo atrajo tanto, que había utilizado todo su autocontrol para no ultrajarla, había investigado lo necesario y había salido huyendo antes de que su hombría desplazara a su mente y tomara acción por sí solo._

 _Tardó dos años para dejar de tener sueños húmedos con esa mujer._

 _*/_

—¡No! —gritó, despertando de su sueño que solía durar pocas horas. 

Itachi se lamentó de aquellos recuerdos reencarnados en sueños, estaba sudando y jadeando por una simple pesadilla.

Se había sentado en su colchón y había colocado sus manos sobre su cabeza.

No debía ser tan complicado salir con una mujer ahora, ¿no?

*/

Parecía que Tsunade tenía algo en su contra.

Se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de solicitarle más misiones largas y de alto rango a la Hokage con tal de no pasar más tiempo incomodo con sus "amigos", pero ella había rechazado su solicitud, alegándole que necesitaría de sus consejos durante esos meses. Aunque claramente no le creyó, un cuervo podría mandar el consejo que necesitara sin importar en donde estuviera y cuando se lo comentó a la de coletas, le había dicho que él era un miembro muy importante en su consejo y en la aldea.

Claro que él era importante, más ahora, si se marchaba, ¿de quién se burlarían entonces?

Debía permanecer ahí, donde su dignidad y respeto se perdían con lentitud.

Estaba buscando un documento que Tsunade le había pedido, en un cuarto polvoso de la torre.

Usaba el chaleco verde por petición y era difícil acostumbrarse a volver a usar lo característico de Konoha, su aldea natal y la que siempre tendría su lealtad.

Aunque por Sasuke había tenido que renunciar a ella, a todo.

—Itachi —Iruka llegó sin prisa a su lado, rodeando las cajas de papeles guardados y rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—, ¿estás muy ocupado? —se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar al azabache.

—¿Qué sucede Iruka-san? —preguntó él, girando su cuerpo para verlo, pero sin responder su pregunta. Claramente estaba ocupado, estaban en su lugar de trabajo y no era su estilo ir a pasear a la torre sin hacer sus obligaciones, si Iruka lo interrumpía debía ser porque tenía algo planeado.

—Saldremos esta noche a tomar algo —el castaño se acariciaba el cuello, esperando una excusa, preparando lo que diría para convencerlo—, y quisiéramos que nos acompañaras, ¿qué dices? Inténtalo y si no te agrada, no lo vuelves a hacer.

Itachi frunció las cejas y acomodó un par de cabellos rebeldes sobre su oreja.

—Vamos Itachi, no pierdes nada con ir —habló Kakashi llegando al lado de Iruka sin dejar de leer su preciado libro naranja—, además, todos aquí tenemos intriga de saber cómo es el curioso cuervo del gran Itachi Uchiha —remarcó el apodo del poseedor del sharingan, haciendo referencia a su miembro. El peliplateado con una sonrisa ladeada baja la máscara, y guiñándole su único ojo visible al azabache salió tan rápido como había llegado al evitar un kunai lanzado en su dirección.

*/

—Esto esta… —en su cabeza pasaban muchas descripciones de un lugar como el que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, pero si decía algo malo y sus compañeros decidían dejarlo ahí, corría el riesgo de volver a casa violado por alguna chica—… muy lleno —especificó, decidiendo no dar su opinión al respecto.

—Sí, es que hay rebaja en el Sake —después de aclararle ese punto de vital importancia a Itachi, Iruka se separó del grupo, perdiéndose entre la multitud con un vaso de la bebida en rebaja.

El lugar al que habían ido estaba repleto de personas. Mujeres besándose, acariciándose y rozándose en forma de baile entre ellas, a pesar de que la música era de flautas, hombres alcoholizándose, manoseando a lo que pasara frente a ellos sin pudor. Él ni siquiera sabía que existían ese tipo de lugares en la aldea, ni que se hacían ese tipo de cosas en lugares comunales.

Su mirada recorría el piso, el techo, sus compañeros, y nada más. Trataba de no mirar detenidamente a nadie, no quería ver todo el descaro que podían tener los cuerpos rozando con otros, era un espectáculo vulgar y no entendía porque los hombres lucían severamente afectados por las féminas, pero él no.

Observó a Gai, y cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con Kakashi, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba con ellos.

—Escucha Itachi, esto es lo que pasara —habló con firmeza Gai que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen— lo que quiero que hagas es que vayas y consigas una mujer para pasar la noche complaciéndose —Itachi hizo una mueca mostrando su desagrado al escucharlo, pero Maito no se detuvo ante eso, lo sutil no funcionaba con su compañero—, utilizando tus instintos —dijo, agarrándose la entrepierna bruscamente con ambas manos al decir "instintos", sin cohibirse ni un segundo.

Itachi, al verlo de reojo arrugó la nariz, maldiciéndose en su cabeza por aceptar esa salida, no conseguiría lograr nada y lo sabía, Gai sólo estaba empeorándolo con sus señas grotescas. Había esperado que todo se solucionara, pero eso parecía estar lo más alejado posible a su realidad.

—Búscala con tus instintos —recalcó, haciendo el agarre de nueva cuenta sin quitar la mirada de Itachi.

—No lo haré —estaba hartándose de todo el asunto, y parecía que sus compañeros creaban nuevas formas para torturarlo. Ya no dejaría que se burlaran de él, debía de recuperar su honor—, ya basta, todo esto es una maldita locura. Iruka me dijo que no habría presión y ahora se va…

—Quiero que busques chicas ebrias —Gai le daba ligeros empujones para que Itachi lo escuchara, y no divagara en pensar que no estaba ahí —, pero no hablo de chicas mareadas, quiero vomito en el cabello, bandas ninja perdidas, shuriken llenos de sake.

—Yo no quiero, eso es algo malo, cuando una señorita se encuentra en ese estado…

—¡Deja de pensar! —Maito sabía que la inexperiencia del azabache podía hacerlo algo ingenuo, pero tenía que enseñarle de lo que se estaba perdiendo, además su actitud inocente empezaba a desesperar su lado más pícaro y pervertido que quería verlo irse de ahí, acompañado de una mujer que le enseñará a relajarse y pasarla bien— Ese tu problema, Itachi, piensas demasiado y para hacer esto, para ser un imán para el sexo, vas a tener que dejar de pensar.

Itachi gruñó por lo bajo, las palabras de su compañero eran las más ilógicas y tontas que había escuchado en todo el mes.

—Escucha, aunque no lo demuestras eres hombre y tienes necesidades, pero en nuestros genes está la solución. Hay un código en todos nosotros, civiles, shinobis, y ninjas hombres en todo el universo, en todas las galaxias, ese código nos dice: aviva "llamas candentes".

—Gai —Itachi gruñó sin importarle lo grosero que podía escucharse—, no me siento cómodo —rascó su nariz y bajo la mirada— avivando llamas candentes.

—Para por un momento, yo no use el término llamas candentes en un tono despectivo como tú.

—Pero eso está mal Maito, ¡No es correcto! —contestó con una ceja alzada y terriblemente indignado.

—Claro que no lo es Itachi, lo que es correcto para ti no funciona, no has logrado nada con esa actitud —el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha reconoció en su interior que ese era un buen argumento, uno que no podía refutar. Debía admitir que hasta sus compañeros más cercanos se habían burlado de sus excelentes valores— deberás probar lo inmoral —Gai estaba convencido de que, si el azabache empezaba a comportarse más atrevido y menos educado con las chicas, se acostaría con alguna de ellas en un dos por tres, por alguna extraña razón, los hombres mal portados siempre atraían chicas de todo tipo, desde las cohibidas hasta las libertinas.

Con esperanza y determinación tatuadas en los ojos del amigo-rival de kakashi, Itachi pensó que la insistencia de sus colegas en que tuviera relaciones podía ser porque estaban tratando de ser amable con él, y no se merecía ese tipo de ayuda.  
Por eso soportaría un poco más, la sombra de su pasado como uno de los peores criminales no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo, había cometido tantísimos errores, así que, sí podía distraerse y empezar a manejar una vida ordinaria, estas cosas tendrían lugar en su existir. Él debería comenzar a ceder en ocasiones, Sasuke también se lo había recomendado con anterioridad, en muchas de sus charlas de reconciliación.

Lo haría, por él, por Sasuke, por su familia, por sus compañeros, por la villa.

Justo cuando Gai creía la guerra perdida, un carraspeo forzado se escuchó salir de Itachi.

—Y, ¿cómo sé cuáles están candentes? —se obligó a preguntar, tratando de parecer por completo convencido.

—Debes buscarlas con tu periferia y usarla en cualquier momento —Gai hacia movimientos con las manos, simulando que tenía un gran debate con el Uchiha—, por ejemplo, yo no te estoy viendo.

—¿No? —cómo podía ser eso posible, si estaba frente a él, con sus ojos viendo lo suyos, aunque en un segundo se desviaban y al siguiente volvían a observarlo. Justo en ese instante pasaba— Ah, eso.

—Exacto, no te veo, estoy viendo a una hermosa rubia de cabello corto parada cerca de la entrada.

—Vaya, eso es impresionante, y si lo usa también para sus misiones, pues debe ser muy eficaz en el campo.

Gai suspiró con cansancio.

—Sí, es cierto, ahora ve a atraparlas o se apagaran.

Itachi comenzó a andar, titubeando en el siguiente paso que daría hasta que encontró a una chica que creía que estaba lo suficientemente ebria, era una chica pelirroja y a pesar de que ese color de cabello no le agradaba nada, tal vez le diera una grata sorpresa.

—Buenas noches, ¿le gustaría charlar y tomar algo? —esperaba que la mujer le dijera que no, ansiaba que lo rechazara, nunca lo habían rechazado antes y no se había tomado el tiempo para invitar a salir chicas, no había tenido tiempo de descansar ni ser como realmente quería desde su adolescencia.

—¡Muerta! —gritó Gai desde la pequeña barra donde se había recargado para coquetear— Ella está muerta pero ya tienes la idea —le levantó el pulgar en señal de victoria—, sigue.

El azabache siguió deambulando por el lugar sin atreverse a hablar con las mujeres que parecían querer arrancarle la ropa con los dientes. Miró en todas direcciones y divisó a Kakashi cerca de donde se encontraba, tal vez él pudiera darle consejos o ayudarlo a encontrar a las llamas candentes de Konoha.

—Kakashi-san, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar mujeres en mal estado? —Itachi alzó una ceja al ver el baile del siempre inexpresivo Hatake. Si su sentido del humor no estuviera casi muerto, seguro ue estaría riéndose. El peliblanco movía los hombros y la cintura a ritmo de aquella melodía que parecía enloquecer a los civiles, mientras tomaba la máscara que cubría su rostro como si estuviera a punto de caer de su lugar.

—¿Te muestro a las mujeres ebrias? —la expresión sincera de Kakashi lo convenció.

—Sí —al fin alguien parecía querer ayudarlo en serio.

—¡Yo! —el ninja que copia se señaló con el dedo índice con insistencia, su único ojo visible parecía brillar por el alcohol en su cuerpo— Yo, capitán escarlata —Itachi recordó el anillo que aun llevaba en uno de sus dedos. Akatsuki nunca había sido su verdadero hogar ni una organización que sintiera como suya, no era su amada aldea ni mucho menos, pero había sido parte de su historia, era su pasado le gustara o no, y el camino que había elegido había valido la pena por completo, el ver a Sasuke, el estar con él ya era una ganancia.

—Olvídalo —Itachi dio media vuelta. Podía estar visitando a Sasuke y Naruto, no debía perder el tiempo en ese tipo de cosas en las que…

—Espera, espera —Kakashi lo tomó del hombro para detenerlo—, unas chicas están aquí para despedir la soltería de una de ellas, y créeme cuando te digo —el peliblanco se acercó a Itachi para que sólo él lo escuchara—, nadie quiere más sexo que una mujer la cual su amiga se va a casar, es muy extraño pero así es —le guiñó su ojo e hizo un ademan con las manos restándole importancia y guiándolo hasta la mesa donde le habían comentado que harían la despedida de soltera.

*/

—Hola chicas —Kakashi había hablado lento pero firme, atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas ahí, pero una de ellas se fijó en el azabache que lo acompañaba—, ¿creen que podamos unirnos dos chicos más a la fiesta?

—¡Claro! —todas festejaron mientras que una hacia espacio y le indicaba a Itachi que se sentara junto a ella, mandándole la mirada más coqueta que le habían mandado desde que tenía 13 años.

—Soy Ayame, siéntate aquí.

*/

 **Nota de la chica que adapta:**

 **Sí, ya sé que tardé demasiado y lo lamento.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, si creen que la narrativa no es divertida, háganmelo saber, porque algo estaré haciendo mal.**

 **Quería separar los capítulos con los mismos de la película, pero son demasiados, y quiero que este fanfic no llegue a ser tedioso, así que trataré de hacerlo un poco más corto, aun así, tal vez salgan más de 20.**

 **El pasado de Itachi se aclarará con el paso de la historia, así como su relación con Sasuke y porqué lo recuerda cada 10 minutos. Y para las que ya esperan la aparición de Hinata, calma, ya aparecerá, Itachi necesita momentos a solas, además, es importante que se destaque la forma de pensar y actuar suyo, lo solitario que se puede sentir y que puede estar.**

 **Creo que eso es todo lo que debo informar por ahora, espero no tardar demasiado en la próxima actualización.**

 **Gracias a las hermosas que le dieron seguir, agregaron a favoritos esta historia, y que la comentaron, y respondiéndoles:  
MikaSyo: ¡Hola Mika! Muchas gracias, la adaptación es algo que nunca había hecho así que tal vez no lo haga bien, pero espero mejorar para darles lo mejor. El humor es algo que me encanta escribir. Lo sé, pero creo que son demasiado apasionados, a algunas mujeres les aterra, pero a otras les gusta, lo eh visto, la pasión es una buena aliada de vez en cuando cx Espero te guste.  
Melania Uzumaki Uchiha: Me alegra mucho que te parezca entretenido, ¡ese es el objetivo! Creo que Itachi estaba tan ocupado antes, que no se dio un tiempo para bajar la guardia y gozar del placer de la juventud cx oh, eso pasara pronto, Hina ya aparecerá, Gai es demasiado activo y muy apasionado, creo que tendría algo de suerte. Gracias a ti por leer, lamento mucho la demora. Gracias :D  
Patohf: Lo joderan bastante todavía, pero debe aguantar un poco más, su situación es extraña en la aldea.  
Mikashimota Z: Gracias :D Tenías razón, alguien necesita sacudir a ese hombre jajaja, Oh, es parte es genial, aquí está al fin.  
Carolina: también me sentí identificada con esa conversación, suele pasar más seguido de lo que quisiéramos. Créeme cuando digo que a veces la experiencia no lo es todo, no digas eso. Yo sí sé lo que se siente, no es bonito xD No es malo, la gente lo ve como algo inusual, pero espero que este fanfic transmita lo divertido de la situación. Exacto, Itachi no pensaba en eso y ciertamente no era algo necesario. A mí me encanta, tiene escenas fuera de lugar, pero todo se relaciona cx Casi siempre veo que los fanfics o adaptaciones son en un universo alterno, pero me gusta mucho cuando tratan de hacerlo en el mismo mundo, el ninja en este caso, gracias a ti por leer.  
Komorebi-chama: No saben medirse con un miembro del clan Uchiha, sí, un buen genjutsu y todos se controlarían, pero pronto llegarían otros, y otros, nunca se acaban los compañeros que quieren "ayudar". Ya lo verás, sólo hay que esperar un poco más, Gai es enérgico, algo debe de tener. Gracias por seguir leyéndome, en serio te lo agradezco mucho, y me alegra verte por aquí.  
SKuchiki: Muy lindo, sólo un poco y finalmente, algún día tendrá que alocarse y probar lo sexual. Disculpa la tardanza, lo lamento de verdad, gracias.**

 **Naruto ni su mundo me pertenecen, tampoco la trama, esa corresponde a la película Virgen a los 40, yo sólo lo adapto a nuestro mundo ninja favorito.**


	3. Pedestal Escarlata

_Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. Este sólo es un fanfic._

 **Pedestal escarlata.**

—Me casaré con Sora —festejó la alegre y emocionada prometida— ¡con Sora! —repitió, gritando sin pena mientras alzaba ambos brazos en dirección al cielo. Claramente estaba festejando, pero Itachi no sabía si festejaba su boda, o su ultima noche como soltera.

—¡Sí! —le siguieron las que parecían ser las eternas amigas de la futura novia, y las que estaban más que alcoholizadas—. ¡Hay que celebrar!

Las risas histéricas, descontroladas de las kunoichis y civiles por igual, se perdían entre los cuchicheos de los ebrios que las rodeaban.

—¡Alto ahí, señoritas! —interrumpió Gai mientras tomaba un pergamino de su bolsillo y lo miraba atentamente. Había llegado donde se encontraban ellos cinco minutos después de que se sentaran a charlar. Las mujeres lo miraban con la curiosidad llenando sus miradas—. Tenemos una misión muy importante de rescatar la felicidad de la próxima novia, regalándole una noche de placer sexual —terminó con una carcajada Maito.

Las mujeres gritaron hasta que les faltó aire.

Kakashi se unió con una risa tranquila, tratando de aparentar que el sake aun no lo había afectado, mientras miraba a todas las presentes, analizando quien era la más atractiva y osada de todas. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Itachi, y pudo notar que tenía un vaso de sake en una de sus manos. No había que ser un genio para saber que el muchacho no bebía, si era igual de moral que en el ámbito de la pasión, entonces no le extrañaría ni un poco que no fuera bueno bebiendo.  
Sonrió con malicia y puso suma atención a lo que pasaba cerca del azabache, pues siendo virgen o no, seguía alzando igual e incluso más miradas que él.

—¡Yo quiero! —pidió Ayame y giró a un lado, mirando directo a los ojos del Uchiha con picardía, tratando de darle a entender que quería ese placer, pero de parte de él.

Por su lado, Itachi estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de deshacerse de su sake, ya que a él no le gustaba nada esa bebida, y no estaba dispuesto a tomarla con tal de encajar ahí.  
Había tomado sake en ocasiones anteriores, claro, pero siempre había sido malo con eso así que optó por prohibirse tomarlo desde que notó lo que provocaba en él.

Ese pensamiento le hizo entender el porque lo veían como aburrido y soso.

Por más que luchaba por cambiar y ser una persona ordinaria de lo que realmente era, no podía, al contrario, creía que mientras más lo intentaba, más retrocedía. La educación y su verdadera forma de ser le impedían relacionarse abiertamente. Aunque dejaba que sus compañeros de trabajo se divirtieran con él, no podía mostrarles realmente lo que le hacían sentir.

No podía.

* * *

Ayame le había pedido a Itachi que la acompañara al baño, pues, aunque no lo dijera, se encontraba demasiado ebria como para ir sola y no perderse entre aquella multitud en el regreso, o eso pensaba él.

Ella no tenía intenciones de regresar con el resto de sus amigas, no. Le había puesto el ojo encima a Itachi y no se lo quitaría hasta que ambos estuvieran sudorosos y gimiendo en lo oscuro de su habitación. No dudaba que un chico tan atractivo como lo era el Uchiha debía ser un verdadero dios en la cama. Ella comprobaría con cada parte de su cuerpo si Itachi era de verdad un genio.

Cuando entró al baño, hizo todo lo posible por arreglar su cabello castaño, peinándose con sus dedos para que él pudiera acariciarlo el en momento debido, acunó agua entre sus manos, llevando el líquido a la boca, intentando enjuagarla para quitarse el sabor del Sake. Se arregló los senos, acomodándolos adecuadamente dentro del sujetador, arregló su vestido con escote en V de un color uva y, por último, puso brillo en sus labios que creía apetecibles.

Salió meneando su cadera de forma sensual, de un lado a otro, como lo hacía cuando estaba dispuesta a dormir acompañada de un cuerpo masculino y sexy igual al que la estaba esperando en una pared cercana, con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirada perdida.

Cuando llegó a su lado, con una falsa sonrisa inocente en sus labios, se propuso ser muy calmada, pues Itachi no parecía del tipo de chicos que llevan a mujeres demasiado ruidosas.

—Estoy lista —comentó al hombre, esperando que entendiera que podían empezar con los apasionados besos y la iniciativa de un enloquecedor encuentro nocturno.

—Regresemos con los demás —propuso el azabache cuando ella empezó a acercarse demasiado.

—Hay que quedarnos aquí, platiquemos, Itachi-kun —Itachi estuvo a punto de alzar una ceja, no por la intención "secreta" de la chica, si no por el "kun". No le gustaba que lo llamaran así.

—No creo que… —ella lo interrumpió.

—Es un buen hombre ese Sora, con el que se va a casar Misaki —intentó platicar con él. No dejaría que se fuera así de fácil. Quería disfrutar con él una larga y placentera noche.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Itachi, lamentándose del pobre chico, si supiera que su futura esposa estaba por irse a algún departamento con uno de sus amigos.

—Bueno —Ayame suspiró y desvió su mirada—, lo odie como 3 años porque me engañó —Itachi frunció el ceño y se preguntó cómo podía festejar a su amiga, si le había quitado a su novio y estaban a nada de casarse, de estar juntos el resto de sus vidas y todo gracias a ella—, pero él ha cambiado y me, me alegró —empezaba a enredar sus ideas y pronunciar dos oraciones combinadas, diciendo cosas sin sentido y arrastrar las palabras, señal de que debía irse, estaba preparada para olvidar a Sora con aquel Adonis. Tal vez hasta fuera su nuevo pretendiente.

Itachi le sonrió forzadamente, comenzando a buscar la manera de regresar con sus compañeros, pero ella lo desconcentró.

—Tienes hermosos ojos —enredó sus brazos tras el cuello de Itachi—, ¿te lo habían dicho? —y besó al Uchiha con deseo. Itachi trató de responder el beso, aunque eso era un tanto difícil, pues ella parecía haber olvidado como besar. Cuando se separaron, el hombre ladeo el rostro y ella fue la primera en hablar—. Eres lindo.

Itachi se sobresaltó, pues Ayame había puesto sus manos en la orilla de su pantalón, queriendo jalar la tela.

Ahogó un gruñido.

—Tus manos —comenzó Itachi, tratando de no sonar ni nervioso e incómodo, como en realidad estaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ayame acercando su rostro al del azabache, con sólo unos centímetros de separación.

—Tus manos están en mi pantalón —dijo con torpeza.

—Lo siento —Ayame se extrañó prefiriendo no decir nada y retirando sus manos como si estuvieran siendo quemadas. Muchos solían hacerse los tímidos y decentes, pero en la cama, mostraban su lado animal más asombroso, eso ella lo sabía a la perfección.

Itachi iba a regresarle el cumplido que ella le había dado, pero los labios de la castaña se estamparon bruscamente sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso nada delicado, muy parecido al anterior, y si él había aprendido algo en sus intentos fallidos de novias, había sido a besar, en eso sí que era experto. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, pues no se sentía muy cómodo, pero los abrió desmesuradamente cuando la chica llevó sus manos a su virginal trasero, y lo apretó con fuerza.

Itachi rompió el beso, incrédulo.

—¿Te gustaría ir a otro lado? —susurró la chica, mirándolo con picardía.

Esta podía ser la oportunidad que sus amigos habían querido que tomara.

Su voz se negó a salir, y asintió en respuesta.

Al fin todo ese problema acabaría esa noche.

—Vamos —dijo ella, tomando de una mesa cercana un vaso de Sake, y luego otro, y luego otro.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, se encontró a Gai, que estaba a unos metros de puerta, y sin que Ayame se diera cuenta, aprovechando su estado, Maito estiró su brazo, esperando que Itachi chocara su mano con la suya, y para su sorpresa, así lo hizo.

El poseedor del Sharingan giró para mirarlo y pudo leer en los labios del entusiasta sensei un, "Buen trabajo".

Cuando salieron en un silencio más que molesto, Itachi se preguntó que se suponía que debían de hacer.

—¿A tu casa o a la mía? —preguntó la chica, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del alcohol.

—No tengo casa propia —respondió Itachi, sintiéndose mal por ello. Todo el dinero de Akatsuki lo había guardado, sin tocar nada.

—Entonces a la mía —comentó Ayame, sacudiendo su cuerpo como lo hacía un perro, para librarse de la sensación de pérdida de sentidos—. Vámonos.

Ayame caminó uno, dos, tres, hasta cuatro pasos, pero algo pasaba al llegar al quinto. Su equilibrio salía corriendo, llevándola de un lado a otro. Haciendo un enorme zigzag por las calles de Konoha, o la calle, porque aun no habían pasado de una.

Itachi comenzaba a sentirse terrible moralmente. Ella necesitaba su ayuda y él se la ofrecería. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pues no sólo debían pactar el tener sexo, debían sentir confianza y respeto, aunque ellos no se amaran, y con un poco de suerte, eso no les haría notar su falta de cariño.

—¿Estás muy ebrio? —preguntó ella antes de que él pudiera hablar. Al parecer, ella se había dado cuenta de su manera de caminar, pues rodeó los hombros de Itachi con su brazo derecho, apegándolos y regalándole su aliento al azabache, quien hizo una mueca por el desagradable olor del exceso alcohol y botanas baratas.

—No he bebido nada —indicó, rodeando la cintura de la chica por cortesía.

Ella se giró para mirarlo, a sus ojos entrecerrados se le sumaba el fuerte sonrojo y su cabello empezaba a desacomodarse de la coleta que llevaba.

—Grandioso, mi padre me dijo que ya no podía salir con tipos borrachos que sólo deseaban poder metérmela —Itachi la miró con desaprobación. El comentario se le había hecho de lo más desagradable, no era posible que una señorita dijera e hiciera eso. Aunque, tal vez la chica ya no era señorita, si lo pensaba con cuidado.

—E-entiendo —comentó el para no parecer un padre sobreprotector.

—Por que mi padre conocía a Sora, y lo odiaba —confesó ella, poniendo mayor fuerza en el agarre alrededor del cuello de Itachi. Su pie se había doblado con rudeza y no había tenido otro soporte que el apetecible cuello.

—Tal vez sabía que él la traicionaría con su mejor amiga —comentó Itachi no midiendo la gravedad de lo que acababa de decirle, se hubiera armado un escandalo de no ser porque ella no le había prestado atención.

Ayame comenzó a contar toda la historia de los problemas que habían tenido Sora y ella en sus años de novios, los gritos y advertencias de sus padres y los reclamos de sus amigas.

Él desvió la vista mientras empujaba con la cadera a la chica, tratando de que caminara con mayor normalidad, no porque no pudiera cargar su cuerpo, sino que ella se recargaba más de la cuenta en él, pisándolo, golpeándolo sin querer o eructando en su oído, no teniendo consideración por él o su sentido del olfato.

Volvió a poner atención a lo que ella le relataba porque había pegado su rostro a su hombro.

—Él me dijo: eres una maldita p-e-r-r-a, perra —dijo mientras hacia gestos con sus manos para darle énfasis a su deletreo mientras miraba a Itachi buscando su comprensión—. Y yo le dije: Tú eres el perro, perro —alzó su rostro y lo acercó al de Itachi—, ¿no? —preguntó, esperándole que le diera la razón a su profundo análisis.

Itachi asintió nuevamente, no sabiendo que responder y no estando interesado en contestar. El tema le resultaba un poco aburrido.

—Eso mismo pensé —coincidió—, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas? —el azabache le regresó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Era la décima vez que le recordaba su nombre, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasándole. Iba a tener relaciones sexuales con una chica que ni siquiera podía memorizar su nombre.

—Itachi —respondió molesto.

—Escucha Itachi, te voy a dar un consejo —tomó aire cerca del cuello del Uchiha, el cual intentó no darle importancia, así como ella no se la daba a su nombre—, nunca te llames Sora, porque Sora es un hombre y los hombres son idiotas —ambos tropezaron, mejor dicho, Itachi tropezó apretando más la cintura entre sus dedos, sacándole un gemido a Ayame.

—Entiendo —estaban caminado cuando ella alejó su cuerpo del de Itachi y amenazaba con caerse. Él la tomó con más fuerza y la pegó a su cuerpo.

—Cuidado —le gritó ella en su oído. Itachi la miró, pero Ayame también estaba mirándolo—. Me gustas —dijo de repente—, no eres un… —ella iba a continuar, pero apretó sus labios y sus cachetes se inflaron, desinflándose un segundo después. Se había tragado su propio vomito, reflexionó el Uchiha con una mezcla de lastima y asco. La chica rio nerviosa—. Creo que, comí algo que me cayó mal —anunció. Eso no era algo que él desconociera.

Se miraron por un momento, y luego ella lo besó, atrayéndolo por su cuello.

Se besaron a pesar de la incomodidad de Itachi, y el mal olor de ella. El sabor del vomito fue algo que estaba impregnado en los labios y lengua de Ayame.

Itachi jadeó, pero no de placer.

—Estuvo bastante delicioso —celebró ella.

—Eso sabe a Sake —se quejó Itachi en voz alta sin importarle si recibía respuesta.

El azabache retomó su marcha, pero maldijo en voz baja.

Él no sabía donde vivía ella, y Ayame comenzaba a arrastrar más los pies y cerrar sus ojos por más de 5 segundos.

No podría llevarla a su casa, pero dudaba que pudiera decirle a donde tenía que ir.

—Ayame-san —intentó— ¿Dónde vive?

—Sigue derecho —respondió sin pensarlo, haciéndolo dudar de su respuesta, pero él la obedeció— ¿Crees que soy bonita?

—Sí, claro —comentó mirando al frente, tratando de adivinar cual era la casa de su compañera.

—No estás mirándome —se quejó ella al notar que él miraba en otra dirección—. No puedes decir que estoy bonita si no me miras.

—Eres bonita —confirmó tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Su cerebro pensaba en la opción de meterla a un genjutsu, pero eso sería una manera poco civilizada y muy arriesgada para saber dónde vivía. ¿Funcionaría? Después sólo podría borrarle el recuerdo del genjutsu. Eso no sería nada ético, aunque poco importaba la ética en lo que pasaba. No sabía qué hacer.

—Mírame —pidió Ayame con voz melosa. Al ver que Itachi seguía distraído le gritó cerca de su rostro para que reaccionara— ¡Mírame!

—¡Eres bonita! —gritó también él, perdiendo la paciencia—. Sólo quiero llegar ya —comentó un poco repuesto de la ira.

—No me grites —pidió ella, recargando su cabeza en el cuello de Itachi—. Espero que me llegue el periodo porque estoy gritona y molesta todo el día —su voz salía como si quisiera llorar e Itachi se tranquilizó.

Iba a decirle que no se preocupara por nada más, pero sintió todo el peso de Ayame y giró para mirarla.

Se había dormido en su cuello.

Itachi sabía que no podía ponerse peor la situación.

—Despierte —susurró al aire para que ella le hiciera caso, pero eso no pasó—. Tiene que despertar ahora —pidió.

Sacudió su hombro, haciendo saltar la cabeza de la mujer, provocando que despertara.

—¡Oye! —abrió sus ojos con molestia—. No harás que te monte si sigues actuando así.

Itachi abrió sus ojos y giró su cuello bruscamente, mirándola, pensando en lo que pasaba por la mente de esa mujer.

—Tengo tanta hambre —mencionó ella, pisándolo como lo hacía cada dos minutos—. Llegamos a casa —comentó deteniéndose.

—Lo logramos —celebró Itachi.

Estaban por entrar en una casa color amarillo que era rodeada por unas enormes rejas, cuando dos enormes perros salieron del interior de la casa, uno color café y otro negro, que medían un metro o más, y saltaron la reja, cayendo sobre ellos.

—Aléjense, mis bebes —exclamó molesta ella. Giró para mirar a Itachi y él estaba tratando de quitarse al perro de encima, poniendo sus brazos como escudo, pero no había funcionado. El perro había mordido su brazo—. Vete Kirin, no lo lastimes.

La castaña se sentó en sus rodillas y puso sus manos contra el pecho de Itachi, sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Sí —fue la respuesta tajante del Uchiha.

—Eso es genial porque… —Ayame enmudeció sólo para vomitar sobre el pecho del ninja. Manchando su remera negra de un color anaranjado con pequeños trozos de pescado. Llevó sus manos a su boca, cubriéndose y esperando la respuesta de Itachi.

Él sólo giró el rostro, sin mirarla.

—Perdóname —se lamentó mirando el desastre que había causado por pasarse de sake.

—Tenía que pasar —le contestó él.

—Si tú quieres, aun podemos tener sexo —propuso ella, tratando de aliviar un poco el malestar de Itachi ofreciéndole un rato de sexo salvaje.

—Tengo que retirarme, si no le molesta.

—Al menos no tendré que faltar al trabajo mañana —finalizó ella.

Itachi se levantó con cuidado y caminó a su casa.

Su orgullo, dignidad y remera favorita, habían quedado destruidos en aquel lugar.

* * *

Gai reía a carcajadas limpias y muy sonoras, Iruka no podía evitar sonreír ya que trataba de no contagiarse por Maito, y Kakashi, por increíble que pareciera, reía suavemente.

—No encuentro la diversión en eso —se quejó Itachi cruzando sus brazos, sin mostrarles una sola emoción en su rostro, sólo en su voz—. No se reirían si una mujer les hubiera vomitado en pleno pecho, salpicándolo por todos lados —el rostro de Itachi se ensombreció al recordar su noche. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan humillado, sin la oportunidad de defender su honor.

Ese comentario logró divertir mucho más a sus compañeros.

—De acuerdo —Gai detuvo su risa, tenía que hablar y para eso tenía que dejar de reír—, déjame aclararte algo Itachi-kun —estaban todos en una de las oficinas de la torre Hokage, serían los próximos exámenes chunin y todos debían de almacenar la información. Kakashi no tenía que estar ahí, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, ni más alumnos que cuidar—, cuando te vas de las reuniones llenas de alcohol, con una chica que se tambalea al caminar, que no puede ni hablar bien y que no sabe ni su propio nombre, deberías ser tú el que la lleve a su casa —comentó Maito como si fuera lo más lógico que hubiera dicho en su vida, poniendo las manos en su cadera y mirando divertido al Uchiha.

—No tengo casa, tengo un departamento —contestó con cansancio. Era relativamente joven y no poseía una casa. ¿Eso también estaba mal?

—De acuerdo, señor solitario —mientras el de anchas cejas hablaba, Kakashi pateó los papeles que Iruka había apilado con tanto esfuerzo, riéndose por su travesura mientras el castaño le mostraba su mirada más aterradora, que no hacía mas que hacerlo lucir tierno—. ¿Quién le pidió que viviera en un departamento que la Hokage ofrece a shinobis excepcionales pero reprimidos?

Kakashi asintió, ignorando los papeles que Iruka le arrojaba al rostro con molestia. A él le habían ofrecido uno de esos departamentos cuando recién entró en ANBU. Eran lindos y privados, restringidos para civiles que no tuvieran una relación cercana con alguno de ellos. Los demás ninjas si tenían autorización, sin importar el nivel. Además, como la mayoría de aquellos shinobis, eran chicos en la misma situación que Itachi, no solían llevar compañía ni mucho menos, pero cuando lo hacían, cualquier ninja de la aldea de la hoja o de la arena podría escucharlos gemir. No se medían y no tenían compasión por los oídos o las vidas ajenas.

—Nadie. No puedo ver lo que hay de malo en eso, no soy el único viviendo ahí —se defendió Itachi.

—No te pongas así —trató de involucrarse Kakashi pero no quería molestar más al Uchiha—. Empiezo a creer que tu problema es que pones la vagina en un pedestal, el pedestal inalcanzable —comentó con rostro pensativo.

—Itachi tal vez crees que es como una Diosa —analizó Gai con seriedad.

—Sí —comentó irritado Itachi, tocándose la frente, tratando de calmarse—, eso debe ser. Ella debe llamarse Vagi-sama —todos miraron al invocador de cuervos. Itachi no tenía ese tipo de humor, y si estaba manejándolo, debían pensar mejor lo que harían para no enojarlo más, aun tenían que lograr que él siguiera saliendo con ellos, o mínimo, que empezara a socializar más.

—Muchacho, tomate todo menos personal. Lo mismo haríamos si el virgen fuera Iruka, o Kakashi —le confesó Gai.

—Creo que seríamos peor —reveló Kakashi, recogiendo varios papeles del piso y regalándole una sonrisa oculta—. Sólo queremos que en tu mente de niño genio, pero tímido —el peliplateado se acercó al azabache hermano de Sasuke y le entregó los documentos—, dejes de ver el tener sexo como una hazaña imposible —Itachi miró a Kakashi con intensidad. Después de todo, había la posibilidad de que ellos también expusieran ante él su parte reflexiva y comprensiva, quizá no eran tan poco considerados como él había creído—. Las vaginas son nuestras amigas, no nuestras enemigas.

El cuerpo de Itachi se había puesto rígido en un instante.

No. Parecía que sus compañeros jamás cambiarían.

—Ya no quiero decir esa palabra —se rindió y dejó que sus hombros se encorvaran ligeramente.

—¿Cuál palabra? —preguntó Maito, temiendo la respuesta.

—Vagina —gruñó Itachi.

—Vagina es una palabra y todos podemos decir palabras —se defendió el de vestimenta verde.

—Eso no significa que todas las palabras sean buenas o cómodas —el Uchiha no se rendiría en aquel debate con Gai.

Iruka hizo un gesto con su cabeza, dándole la razón a pesar de que sabía que no era la mejor respuesta—. Además, Iruka-san —el ex renegado se dirigió a Iruka, girando su rostro, pues el otro estaba de espaldas a él—, me prometió que no me presionaría —Itachi, aunque no quisiera, debía mantener un respeto con sus compañeros de trabajo. Quería hablarles como se merecían, ya que desde que habían comenzado a molestarlo con empeño, él les había dejado de hablar con el formalismo que era debido. Pero lo había analizado y eso no era correcto, debía ser centrado, no importaba lo que hicieran para enloquecerlo, su control debía volver, sería de ayuda para él y su cordura. Podía ser virgen, pero seguía siendo Itachi Uchiha, ex ninja renegado, asesino, genio y hermano de Sasuke y ese siempre sería él.

—Yo no te presioné —aclaró Iruka con tranquilidad, desligándose de toda responsabilidad que quisiera echarle el novato de la pasión.

Itachi alzó ambas cejas por un segundo. El único en el que podía resguardarse ahora estaba dándole la espalda.

En cierto punto él volvía a tener la culpa. Se preguntaba como podía ser llamado genio del clan Uchiha y ser tan ingenuo a la vez.

—Disculpen —escucharon una voz femenina desde la entrada de aquella oficina y los cuatro hombres giraron sus rostros para mirar a la mujer—. Hokage-sama me ha dicho que ustedes podían ayudarme con algo.

Era una hermosa mujer, joven, delgada, caucásica, con radiante cabello azul, mirada inocente y perla…

… mirada perla…

Si recordaba bien, era el clan Hyuga el que poseía esos únicos ojos.

Mientras él contemplaba a la chica con melodiosa voz, sus amigos lo observaron y en un trato silencioso donde sólo fueron suficientes algunas miradas y gestos, pues decidieron retirarse del lugar con un plan improvisado.

Todos sabían a la perfección de quien se trataba, pero suponían que Itachi no lo sabía, por su larga ausencia y su desinterés en aquellos temas.

—Por ahora estoy muy ocupado —Gai se posicionó frente a Hinata, parpadeó pensativo y decidió que no la llamaría por su nombre, dejaría que Itachi lo averiguara por su cuenta—, pero Itachi podrá ayudarte.

—¿Uchiha-san? —preguntó confundida Hinata, ella sabía que el hermano mayor de Sasuke había establecido una buena solución con la Hokage y con Konoha, pero no sabía que él estuviera trabajando hombro con hombro con la de coletas.

Gai salió de aquella oficina, pasando de lado y despidiéndose de la peliazul con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, él esta capacitado para eso y más —aclaró Iruka.

—Yo tengo prisa así que, después nos vemos pequeña —se despidió Kakashi, recordando como anteriormente, la Hyuga perdía el control con su ex alumno.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió ella de todos los senseis que parecían estar muy ocupados de repente. Kakashi e Iruka salieron después, dejando solo a Itachi y Hinata. Los dos chicos no sabían que estaba pasando, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Itachi caminó en dirección a la chica, con documentos oficiales en mano y con un rostro indescifrable. Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y miró sus perlados ojos.

—Uchiha-san —saludó ella, sorprendiéndolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

*#$%&/()(/&%$3456789987654

 **Nota de adaptadora:**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Sé que he tardado en actualizar, sinceramente quería hacer esta actualización el 14 de febrero, para que fuera un regalito para ustedes, pero ya no me dio tiempo. Y créanme que he estado con mucha inspiración, pero mi madre está prohibiéndome escribir con tal de pasar un curso en el cual estoy metida UmU Lo siento chicas.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, me he divertido de lo lindo escribiéndolo, y lo mejor está por venir, todavía faltan dos o tres capítulos para que Hinata empiece a tener más protagonismo, pero creo que la espera, con esta comedia, no es tan larga, ¿o sí? :C**

 **Muchas, miles de gracias a las hermosas que ponen esta historia en favoritos, la siguen, y dejan sublimes comentarios, y respondiendo a estas linduras:  
MikaSyo: ¡Hola! Siento que se esté demorando tanto :c Que bueno que si este divirtiéndote! Jajaja, ese apodo es perfecto para Itachi… Uf, le costara un sharingan! Ayame fue, un desastre cx Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Itachi no piensa mucho en otra cosa…  
Melania Uzumaki Uchiha: Siento tanto tardar mucho TmT Me alegra el día saber que esta historia está alegrándote cx Itachi es el más lindo :3 nunca fue tan social y luego con esas experiencias pues… Que bueno que te haya gustado C: Aquí los senseis son tremendos jajaja, Espero que te guste y disculpes a esta pobre alma.  
Mikashimota Z: Jajajaja, le dan con todo a Itachi cx jajajaja, No! Iruka no se le ofreció! O sí 7u7 xD es broma, jajajaja Mika! Traviesa! Un cuervo es lo que deseo cx Gai puede no ser atractivo pero su pasión y su llama de la juventud lo hacen insaciable jajajajaja ¡Sí! Se nota que no son los mejores consejos que pueden darle a Itachi, eso se tenía que notar cx jajaja Imagínate lo que Sasuke no ha hecho xD que bueno que si te estés divirtiendo amiga! Jajajaja xD y yo! Siento tardar tanto… tu sabes lo que ha pasado..  
Makaa-chan: Lo lamento, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado… sí, pero tardará algo en volver a una situación normal.  
Komorebi-chama: Sí, Itachi nunca ha sido muy social y cuando se trata de esos temas, no sabe muy bien lo que hacer ahora que no tiene que engañar a nadie, así es! Ellos son buenos pero sus consejos son terribles cx Exacto! 7u7 Sí sabes de esto jajaja es que es Gai.  
hana16lyen: Gracias! Es muy agradable leer que en serio te guste C: Itachi es un dulce,  
Funimis: jajaja, muy pervertidos pero excelentes ninjas cx Sí, la virginidad es un tema muy delicado ahora, muchos se burlan de los que ya no lo son y muchos otros hacen lo contrario… Al fin aparece, pero no por mucho, aun falta un poco de historia para que ella entre en escena totalmente, me he divertido mucho escribiéndolos a ellos, y sé que muchas ya esperan la aparición e interacción de Hinata, pero aun tardara un poco. Gracias C:**

 **Sin más espero que no me odien y que, si gustan de esta adaptación pues que pasen para leer esta nueva actualización.**

 **Espero que las chicas mexicanas que me lean estén bien después de tantos sustos sísmicos. De igual manera espero que todas estén muy bien.**

¡Besito en la frente a todas!


	4. Hyuga

**Hyuga.**

Itachi miró a la mujer que estaba saludándolo. Era caucásica, de cabello color azul a la altura de la cintura, su rostro poseía rasgos finos y delicados. Vestía un pequeño short color negro acompañado de unas calzas negras y botas del mismo color, una blusa sin mangas de una tonalidad violeta con una pequeña faja en el centro, realzando sus pechos y remarcando su silueta delgada pero curvilínea.

—Necesitaba ayuda —recordó en voz alta el de cabellera azabache cuando se prohibió mirar el cuerpo de la chica por más tiempo. Agradeció que su voz no sonara ronca a causa de la excitación que le provocaba ver a una mujer tan atractiva.

—Así es —parpadeó ella para salir de la sorpresa de ver ahí al ex akatsuki. Miró los ojos negros e inexpresivos de Itachi y sintió miedo, un poco de pánico, pero, sobre todo, se sentía expectante. Eran muchos los rumores acerca de lo desleal y lo traicionero que podía llegar a ser el Uchiha y de los planes malévolos que tenía en contra de toda la villa. Decían que, así como había ejecutado la masacre de su clan, de la misma manera trataba de atacar a la aldea que había abandonado y atacado.  
Por ello, nadie en la aldea se acercaba al Itachi. Su pasado seguía causando un pavor justificado en los habitantes.  
Aunque a ella siempre le pareció extraña la forma en que Naruto lo defendía y cómo se expresaba de Itachi, haciéndola pensar que había algo que todos en Konoha desconocían sobre él pero que nadie se molestaba en aclarar, ni siquiera su viajero hermano menor.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —escuchó que le preguntaba por cortesía, cosa que la extrañó, pues esperaba que él actuara como decían, brusco e intimidante, sin embargo, se comportaba civilizadamente.

—Disculpe —Hinata desvió su mirada de la contraria y se lamentó al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, unos pre-juiciosos pensamientos—. Tsunade-sama me dijo que podía recurrir a ustedes —sintió sus mejillas arder a causa de la vergüenza de ignorar a Itachi—, a usted —corrigió cuando recordó que los demás senseis se habían marchado al verla aparecer.  
Llevó una de sus manos al pecho e intentó calmarse, no sabía porqué estaba tan nerviosa, pero podía escuchar sus propios latidos en sus oídos, como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su lugar y escapar por algún sitio.

Hinata palideció, y en un vago intentó por mantenerse en calma, miró al mayor de los Uchihas directamente a los ojos, lo cual fue un grave error, pues sintió un malestar en el vientre que la afligió cuando él le devolvió la mirada con una intensidad inesperada de un supuesto sanguinario.

La de cabellos azules sintió su garganta seca y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Itachi parecía un shinobi ordinario, actuando como cualquier otro miembro de su aldea, otro compañero dedicado a su labor, trabajando tan cerca de la hokage, estando en un lugar que muchos querían ocupar, se comportaba como si nunca se hubiera marchado de Konoha ni hubiera sido perseguido por las cinco naciones, como si su hogar y su lugar siempre hubiera sido su villa natal.  
Ahora que Hinata lo veía portar papeles en sus manos y llevando un chaleco gris especial para él, ya que tenía el símbolo Uchiha cerca del pecho, no parecía ser tan sanguinario, ni tan sádico como parecía y contaban. Aunque un rumor sí era cierto, Itachi Uchiha sí lucía melancólico, solo, incluso podía atreverse a pensar que su voluntad de fuego estaba extinta, explicando su pálido color, su falta de expresión, de calidez, ya que sus ojos perla nunca lo habían visto paseando por las calles o en salidas amistosas.

Entonces el nerviosismo de Hinata se transformó en tristeza.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó él, aun mirándola fijamente, queriendo estudiarla, como era su costumbre.

—Yo… —trató de recordar el motivo por el cual había ido a la torre de la hokage, motivo que se le había olvidado cuando había visto al Uchiha en medio de la habitación—… necesitó… —se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada, por segunda vez—… debo hablar con el consejero de Tsunade-sama para solicitarle apoyo y guía en un asunto de mi clan. Tal vez usted pueda ser tan gentil de mostrarme donde puedo encontrar al honorable consejero —pidió con una sonrisa. Su cuerpo le exigía que jugueteara con sus dedos como lo hacía en su adolescencia, pero eso sería un gran retroceso para todo el avance personal que había adquirido con el paso de los años. No lograba entender por completo porque conseguía ponerla tan nerviosa, tan melancólica, tan curiosa. Sólo estaba ante la presencia de Uchiha Itachi, antiguo criminal, asesino de su clan, hermano mayor y ex enemigo mortal de Sasuke, prodigio de los portadores del sharingan e incluso de Konoha entera, ninja excepcional, hombre fuerte y aterradoramente inteligente, masculino, presencia imponente y elegante, con un aire frío y solitario, acompañado de una reputación que no hacía más que ahuyentar a todo el que intentara acercarse.  
Fue cuando Hinata entendió todo eso únicamente por estar frente a él, que sintió un hueco en el estómago, al igual que unas incesantes ganas de mostrarle que era bienvenido, que no tenía por qué recibir un trato tan descortés, insensato y desconfiado, pues hasta a sus oídos habían llegado los comentarios despreciables que hacían de él y su clan.  
Se sintió molesta y decepcionada de ella, pero también del resto de los aldeanos, por no haberse interesado en ayudar la adaptación de Itachi en Konoha.

—Yo soy el consejero de la hokage —Hinata lo miró incrédula y luego lo reverenció con rapidez y torpeza, pues no esperaba escuchar que estaba frente a un alto mando de Konoha—. Será un placer ayudarla.

* * *

—No sé si hicimos bien dejándolos solos —comentó preocupado Iruka, girando la mitad de su cuerpo en dirección a la torre de la hokage que, poco a poco iban dejando atrás. Por lo que conocía y sabía de Itachi y lo que recordaba de Hinata como alumna, podía asegurar que no pasaría nada fuera de lo normal entre una dupla tan tímida y poco expresiva como esa.

—Sé lo que debes estar pensando —respondió Kakashi, acercándose al castaño y dándole débiles codazos—, cualquiera que los conozca a ambos sabría que nada interesante pasaría, pero no hay que dejarnos engañar aún —el antiguo maestro del equipo 7 sonrió bajó la máscara—. A veces, las apariencias engañan lo traviesos que son las personas.

Gai soltó una fuerte y sonora carcajada.

—Pero no son apariencias, sino personalidades Kakashi —aclaró el de grandes cejas negras—. Yo no tendría mucha ilusión en que algo romántico pasara, los dos son muy apáticos. No olvides que ella todavía no supera bien…

—Lo sé —suspiró por el recuerdo de aquel romance fallido que había protagonizado la chica con su antiguo alumno, tendrían suerte si ella no había perdido toda la fe en el amor y esas cursilerías—. El tiempo y la tensión sexual lo dirán todo, créanme.

Iruka giró su rostro para mirar a su amigo Hatake y vio que le sonreía con suavidad. Kakashi se veía muy confiado de sus palabras, y eso lo hizo sentir ingenuo pues al parecer, él ex ANBU notaba algo que los demás ignoraban.

—Eso espero, porque si eso no pasa, estaremos en peligro con un Uchiha enojado que bien podría usar el amaterasu para acabar con nosotros —la preocupación de Iruka hablaba por él, ya que la vida de ambos podía entrelazarse o seguir como hasta ese día—. Incluso también una usuaria del byakugan podría hacernos daño —se abrazó al sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al imaginar el dolor que podía llegar a experimentar.

—Tan pesimista como siempre, Iruka —dijo Gai cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de su compañero—. Tal vez una carrera para ver quien es más veloz te ayude a animarte.

* * *

Se escuchaban los fuertes golpeteos que los dedos del castaño hacían al subir y bajar, cayendo sobre la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en el dormitorio de su prima.

Estaba planeando el castigo perfecto para ella, porque él había sido muy claro al decirle que no regresará después de la puesta de sol. El clan, y él la necesitaban.

Carraspeó incomodo al sentir a alguien conocido para él acercándose a la habitación.

—Hanabi-sama —interrumpió a la chica cuando intentaba abrir la puerta y acceder a donde se encontraba—, usted sabe que su hermana no le tiene permitido entrar aquí. Retírese y no le comentaré nada —habló Neji con calma.

—Tú tampoco tienes el permiso, querido primo —reprochó la menor, alzando la voz para que no hubiera pretexto de no haberla oído.

—Es diferente conmigo —aclaró el genio Hyuga, molesto de que Hanabi le recordara lo que él ya sabía.

—No estaría tan segura —dijo con voz cantarina Hanabi, burlándose de la confianza excesiva que tenía Neji.

* * *

—Es necesario que usted, por su lado, demuestre no sólo ante el consejo, sino ante su clan entero que puede ser la matriarca y si eso no se le llegara a permitir, entonces encontraremos otra solución para que se tome en cuenta como una posible mano derecha—comentó Itachi después de unos largos minutos de charlar y de tratar de asesorar lo mejor que podía a la integrante de la familia Hyuga más hermosa que alguna vez conoció y vio. La de mirada perla tenía el rostro en dirección al suelo y había dejado que sus ojos reflejaran una parte de su preocupación—. Sí usted hace lo posible, le doy mi palabra de que yo me encargaré del resto —quiso consolarla y aún con los papeles importantes de la hokage en mano, estiró su brazo derecho y tocó el hombro de Hinata. Él conocía de antemano como era aquel sentimiento de angustia que afloraba en la piel cuando tu clan dejaba de hacer las cosas de manera correcta, afectando a más de uno en el proceso. En ese caso en particular, había afectado a la rama secundaria durante generaciones completas y le sorprendía que ella tratara de cambiar la forma de vida de los que se suponía sólo vivían para servirles. Era extraño y demasiado humilde para un Hyuga, llevándolo a pensar que su voluntad debía ser impulsada también por otras personas cansadas de entregar su vida, pues, aunque era un honor proteger a los de la rama principal, todavía existían muchas prohibiciones exageradas e innecesarias que impedían la completa felicidad de todos los miembros.

Un lindo y generoso acto para una linda chica.

Absorto en Hinata y en sus pensamientos, Itachi no notó a Tsunade, que estaba por entrar en la habitación para exigirle una explicación por tardarse en llevarle los papeles que eran necesarios para asignar misiones al día siguiente, pero se detuvo en seco cuando notó quien lo acompañaba y lo que hacía.  
Su introvertido consejero se había atrevido a tocar a alguien sin que ella se lo ordenara o fuera estrictamente necesario.  
Entonces no supo si seguir molesta o sacar provecho de la nueva información que tenía en sus manos, sonrió y sintió como alguien la tomaba de los hombros, alejándola de la escena.

Al sentir el tacto incómodo y duradero, Hinata alzó la vista cruzándola con la de Itachi, él parecía querer decirle algo. A pesar de ser inexpresivo, se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por consolarla.

Hinata no creía y no quería entender porque las personas trataban mal a Itachi. Su miedo y enojo estaban fundamentados en las crueles acciones del pasado del Uchiha, pero su redención debía de ser suficiente para las demás personas, ya que los grandes héroes de Konoha confiaban en él. Al menos para Hinata eso debía de significar algo. Para ella, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Después de unos segundos de mirarse sin saber que es lo que encontraban tan interesante en los ojos del otro, Itachi comenzó a preguntarse cuanto tiempo habían pasado mirándose, con él tocándola sin el consentimiento de la Hyuga.

—Disculpe, yo… —se alejó de la de cabellos azules, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación y no en los labios finos y de tono rosa que parecían los más suaves de toda Konoha.

—No tiene que disculparse —lo interrumpió Hinata—. Le agradezco por guiarme a una solución y —la chica caminó en dirección a la puerta y giró su rostro, apoyando su mano contra el marco de la puerta—, por prometerme su propia ayuda —avanzó un paso que retrocedió un segundo después—. Si le sobra tiempo, tal vez usted pueda dar un paseo por la mansión Hyuga o por la academia, estoy tratando de ser maestra de algún equipo —Itachi la miró extrañado pero expectante, queriendo averiguar la verdadera intención de la Hyuga, alzó una ceja con curiosidad—. La villa ha cambiado mucho, y estoy segura de que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de mostrarle los cambios.

Itachi no sabía si debía salir con más personas de las que debería. Sus compañeros de trabajo ya hacían su vida lo suficientemente difícil como para complicar más las cosas con una nueva amiga. El era el consejero y no podía perder su tiempo, a pesar de que no era su trabajo soñado tampoco era malo y dudaba que alguien pudiera hacerlo mejor que él.

—Entenderé si no está interesado —agregó ella antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

El se quedó con la afirmación en la boca. No debía ir, pero ella, Hinata Hyuga podría ser alguien que cambiara su vida, ya que una belleza como la suya sería difícil de ignorar.

* * *

Apresuró sus pasos hasta la entrada de la mansión y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, frunciendo el ceño con enojo una vez ahí.

Sus palabras no debían ser tomadas a la ligera, nunca. Su autoridad como genio del clan y guardián de la heredera Hyuga le daba muchos problemas, pero los privilegios podían llegar a ser asombrosos, y uno de ellos era que tenía control y libertades sobre parte de la vida de la misma Hinata. Si ella lo desobedecía tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, activó brevemente su byakugan para asegurarse de que viniera sola, pues tendría un cambio de plan si ella venía acompañada, pero no fue así. Eso haría todo más fácil para su perversa y estricta actitud.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y observó el pequeño pero esbelto cuerpo de su prima entrar con timidez.

—Buenas no… —Hinata enmudeció al notar que Neji la esperaba de aquella forma tan aterradora.

—Creí haberle pedido puntualidad a la hora de llegar, Hinata-sama —la de mirada perla tuvo la sensación de ser perforada a la altura del corazón, por la palma de vacío más sanguinaria de todo el clan Hyuga. Neji podía atemorizarla de muerte en numerosas ocasiones cuando se lo proponía.

—Niisan, yo —el cerebro de Hinata corría a máxima velocidad para rebuscar alguna excusa creíble o un pretexto digno que ofrecer y que su primo lo creyera sin cuestionarla por horas.

—No soy su hermano, Hinata-sama, creí que ese tema ya lo habíamos aclarado —interrumpió el castaño, masajeándose la frente, en un ritual absurdo por querer controlar su furia—. Llámeme por mi nombre, y en el proceso, cuénteme su día y así yo valoraré si lo que hizo fue tan extraordinario como para retrasarla hasta estas horas.

Hinata suspiró, pero asintió. Ella le había pedido mil veces a él que le dejara de decir Hinata-sama pero él la ignoraba y debatía que era su guardián por lo que debía de llamarla de esa forma, pero él sí podía exigirle que no le dijera hermano. Lo llamaba así por el cariño que sentía y por la cercanía que no tenía con nadie más que con él, no lo hacía para molestarlo.

—No haga más pucheros y acompáñeme —Neji comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la habitación que había estado espiando en ausencia de la dueña—. Tendremos una conversación y luego le pondré un ultimátum —explicó el genio Hyuga que escucho resoplidos de parte de su prima que prefirió ignorar.

—Será una larga noche —contestó Hinata, siguiendo a su primo y resignándose a no dormir temprano.

* * *

—Sí, ella me invitó al complejo Hyuga—comentó Itachi tratando de no delatar alguna emoción al respecto.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Gai sorprendido e ilusionado con la nueva, jugosa y valiosa información que Itachi le estaba confesando—. ¿Ves? Eso es genial, la llama de tu juventud está calentándose cada vez más y pronto encenderá cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu muy virginal miembro —celebró apresuradamente—. ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? —hizo un gesto de infante que a nadie conmovió—. Dime que no, Uchiha galán —trató de abrazar a Itachi, pero el otro se alejó al ver sus intenciones.

—No, nunca estuve enojado en realidad —le comentó con sinceridad fingida que Gai no notó.

—Iremos a celebrar —Kakashi participó en la conversación que comenzaba a aburrirlo hasta el sueño.

—No creo que sea buena idea —confesó Iruka sobando su cuello con nerviosismo. Conocía a sus amigos y sabía que cualquier cosa que planearan que involucrara sake y mujeres civiles resultaría terriblemente mal.

—¡Claro que sí! —contradijo Gai—. Dale un poco de crédito y otórgale un buen festejo Iruka, el ninja consiguió llamar la atención de una de las kunoichis más atractivas y tiernas de los novatos de Konoha.

—Además de una exquisita figura curvilínea —aclaró Kakashi con una sonrisa que su máscara le hacía el favor de esconder.

—Yo no he podido echar un vistazo a ese asunto, pero creo fielmente en tu buen ojo Kakashi —los eternos rivales se miraron al entender el chiste oculto de Gai y compartieron risas cómplices que Iruka no entendió en el momento pero que lo hizo sonrojarse después.

—No deberían pensar así de una alumna —regañó Iruka con la poca moral que le quedaba—. No está bien.

—¡Vamos! —habló Gai—. Es imposible negar que esa chica no creció para convertirse en una hermosa mujer —aseguró—, la prima de mi alumno ganó ventajas de entrenar con él durante todo este tiempo.

—Sin mencionar que ya no sigue a todos lados a Naruto —agregó Kakashi—. Y es una pena, hubieran formado una linda pareja si él no estuviera tan deslumbrado por Sasuke. Además, así deja un camino libre para el que quiera ir tras ella, y no dudo de que eso pasará pronto.

—Sigue siendo una vieja alumna —se alarmó ligeramente Iruka—. Lazos de alumno y maestro jamás se rompen.

—Prácticamente —pensó un segundo lo que diría después el de cabello color plata—, sólo fue tu alumna, Iruka. Gai y yo no tuvimos que ver con ella, así que dicho lazo no existe —Kakashi rio al notar que Iruka palidecía al escucharlo—. Si me gustaran las chicas tan jóvenes, no tendría problema al ir tras ella, pero no lo haré.

—¡Entonces andando! —animó Gai—. En honor a Itachi.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a festejar después de que el Uchiha se desocupara de las ordenes de Tsunade, así tendrían toda la noche para alocarse si así lo decidían.

* * *

—¡Atáqueme en serio! —ordenó Neji a su prima.

—Sí —aunque Hinata estaba agotada, intentó obedecer lo que pedía Neji, pero su cuerpo estaba por rendirse y dejarse caer. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su rostro perlado por el sudor.

—Hágalo un poco más fuerte —dijo él cuando Hinata le rozó el hombro con su puño en forma de tigre.

Hinata lanzó su otro brazo en dirección al rostro de Neji, que sólo llevó su espalda hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe y cerrando el flujo de chakra que estaba en el vientre de ella, haciéndola caer.

Escuchó un gemido de su prima y giró el cuerpo de la chica, tomando sus muñecas para estrellarlas en el frío suelo de madera del dojo, poniendo sus piernas en cada uno de los costados de la cadera de Hinata y acercando su rostro al de ella.

La miró a los ojos durante largos segundos.

—Neji-nii —lo llamó Hinata—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No debería haber ido sola a ver al consejero, no debió consultarlo cuando se enteró de quien era dicho consejero —Neji no sonaba enojado—. Pudo ser peligroso, Hinata-sama.

—¿Uchiha-san peligroso? —ahí estaba otra vez, alguien tratando a Itachi como si siguiera siendo un traidor—. Él fue muy amable conmigo, Neji-nii.

—Un asesino no cambia de la noche a la mañana, Hinata-sama. No todos merecen comprensión, y mucho menos la suya —Neji desvió su vista y relajó el agarre en las muñecas de Hinata—. Itachi Uchiha no es segura para usted.

Hinata besó la mejilla de Neji con delicadeza y sonrió.

—Estaré bien, Neji-niisan —dijo relajándose bajo él.

* * *

Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa circular en uno de los bares más alejados de Konoha. Los cuatro parecían más relajados después de su primera salida, aunque no por eso estaban del todo cómodos.

—Se merece todo el reconocimiento —dijo Gai a Kakashi—. Consiguió una invitación privada hecha personalmente por la hermosa Hinata —agregó para ver la reacción de Itachi que parecía estar tranquilo.

—No esperé conseguir nada —habló por primera vez Itachi—, pero no estuvo mal.

—Fue porque te mostraste más amigable, abierto a las relaciones sociales —explicó Gai con expresión alegre.

—Ella me invitó —recordó el Uchiha en voz alta.

—Te dijimos que tenías que estar dispuesto a vivir este tipo de cosas, la emoción que genera una cita con alguien es una manera sana y divertida de sentir adrenalina —argumentó Kakashi, llenando los vasitos de sake que había dejado la mesera en su mesa.

—Fue un excelente comienzo —celebró Iruka tomando el vaso frente a él en sus manos.

—Entonces —a Itachi sólo le venía a la mente una cosa importante—, ¿Cuándo debería verla de nuevo? —preguntó al no saber cuándo sería apropiado hacerlo. Alzó una ceja, mirando a todos sus acompañantes.

—¿Te agrada? —preguntó Iruka con curiosidad, dejando a medio beber su sake.

Itachi carraspeó incomodo por lo personal y directa que había sido la pregunta, pero no podía negar que había sentido una atracción por la kunoichi.

—Sí —dijo con firmeza sabiendo que eso conllevaría a burlas de parte de sus nuevos amigos.

—En ese caso no deberías verla —dijo tajante el castaño.

Itachi frunció el ceño, no entendiendo el cambio de parecer del sensei.

—¿Cuándo son los siguientes exámenes chunin? —preguntó Kakashi de repente.

—Lo que debes hacer es conseguir un montón chicas calientes y tener mucho del sexo rápido e indiferente —Gai hizo una seña con la mano de nalguear un trasero imaginario—. Una vez que te hayas acostado con veinte o treinta gatitas salvajes estarás listo para cortejar con libertad a Hinata y llegar a un erótico nivel.

—No soy bueno con mujeres de trabajan en dar placer —describió Itachi al negarse a llamarlas de una manera despectiva y grosera.

—Mi abuelo era bueno con ellas —confesó relajado Iruka con las mejillas encendidas a causa del sake, recordando las anécdotas que escuchaba de niño.

—Olvida eso —comentó serio Gai—. Lo que él trata de decir, es que has tenido tan malas experiencias las primeras veces que no querrás arruinar la oportunidad de hacer el amor con la que te gusta porque pensará que eres un raro por ser tan estúpido, entonces deberás tener sexo con mujeres fáciles para que cuando lo hagas con la chica elegida no piense que eres mediocre en las relaciones sexuales, posiblemente un tonto en la cama —explicó con una expresión natural en su rostro, como si el tema no fuera íntimo.

Los otros dos senseis asistieron, dándole la razón a Gai.

Itachi parecía perdido entre tanta información nueva y consejos extraños pero dados por hombres conocedores de aquel vergonzoso asunto, que no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Por Itachi —dijo Iruka tratando de ayudar a despejar la mente del Uchiha—, un amigo que consiguió una cita con una buena chica —indicó, pues recordaba lo adorable que era la niña en tiempos de academia.

—¡Felicidades por tu logro! —concordó Gai.

—Bien por eso —siguió Kakashi.

Todos alzaron sus vasos, chocándolos y llevándoselos a la boca después de juntarlos.

—Gracias —comentó Itachi cuando volvieron a llenar sus vasos, agradeciéndoles por sus ánimos de festejar por él.

—Bien —dijo Gai cuando encontró una manera más rápida de emborrachar al genio, al igual que a sus amigos—, como un tren y hasta el fondo —indicó antes de tomar el sake de su vaso de un solo trago, seguido de Iruka, Kakashi y al último Itachi, que había comprendido a lo que se refería por como un tren, pero cuando el poseedor del sharingan terminó con su vaso, Kakashi ya estaba extendiéndole otro vaso lleno, apurándolo, y dejando otros dos vasos más frente a él.

Pasaron un par de rondas más hasta que Gai hizo una seña con la mano dirigida a la mesera y segundos después la chica traía un ella una bandeja con una pequeña botella en el centro, dejándola sobre la mesa y retirándose enseguida.

—Yo llenaré los vasos ahora, Kakashi —habló Gai aprovechando que su amigo no le prestaba mucha atención.

La bebida que había traído la mujer había sido Shochu, una bebida que para nada iba con el sake y que sin duda alguna era más fuerte.

No resultaría nada bueno de aquella peligrosa combinación y Gai lo sabía muy bien.

—¡Por nuestro virgen del grupo! —propuso el de anchas cejas, sonriendo por saber que el nuevo líquido que había servido apenas si lo notarían sus amigos, pues parecía que el sake estaba funcionando a su máximo nivel esa noche.

—¡Por la virginidad Uchiha! —dijeron al unísono Iruka y Kakashi, riendo al notar que Itachi apuraba sus tragos, como queriendo olvidar que acababan de gritar uno de sus secretos en un lugar lleno de ebrios.

Itachi notó un sabor más amargo y fuerte en ese último trago, pero lo asoció a que había tomado demasiado sake y que debía parar antes de que estuviera más mareado de lo que ya se sentía. Estaba perdiendo el control, él había dejado de contar las rondas cuando la decima había tenido un efecto en los cuatro ninjas. Eso había pasado hace varias horas.

—Gracias —Itachi arrastró las palabras—. Oigan, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? —preguntó, pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que sólo quedaban ellos en el bar, notando que las encargadas de este los veían con mirada impaciente y molesta.

—Debemos irnos —habló esforzándose por sonar natural, levantándose con dificultad de su asiento. Su equilibrio estaba jugándole una broma, pues no lograba quedarse quieto ni un momento. Se avergonzó de no haberse controlado al beber y salió del lugar, dejando su parte de la cuenta.

Los demás lo siguieron a un lento ritmo entre risas y pasos torpes.

Cuando el Uchiha creyó que era el fin de la velada, Kakashi sacó de su bolsillo una hierba que, según los pocos conocimientos que aún no olvidaba, alteraba los sentidos, provocaba euforia, alucinaciones y demás.

Kakashi tomó una fruta que Itachi no recordaba conocer, hizo dos pequeños orificios y metió aquella hierba en uno de ellos, dejándolo con mil dudas de lo que estaba haciendo.

El de cabello plata bajó su máscara, sacó un encendedor y prendió la hierba, fumándola. Giró y se la entregó a Itachi.

—Sólo fuma un poco —pidió el antiguo sensei de su hermano.

Itachi no estaba convencido de que fumar esa hierba fuera buena idea.

—No te lo volveremos a pedir nunca más —trató de convencerlo Gai.

El de largas ojeras accedió, sintiendo alivio de que sería la última vez que hacía algo que no sabía que haría en su cuerpo.

Itachi se ahogó al principio, pero sintió como sus sentidos parecían ir a una muy baja velocidad, aunque también sentía una relajación que no había experimentado antes.

Rio despacio sin saber el motivo de la risa, siendo acompañado por las carcajadas de los senseis que se miraban entre sí con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Apuesto que en este momento sí se acostaría con quien pasé delante de él —comentó divertido Kakashi.

Itachi negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No lo creo —añadió.

—Yo creo que sí —aseguró Gai.

—No —repitió el Uchiha.

—Claro que sí —añadió Iruka sosteniéndose de Kakashi.

—Soy tímido, entiendan —Itachi enfatizó la ultima palabra, tratando de aclarar las cosas.

Entre risas y burlas, los cuatro caminaron de regreso a sus casas, tardando más de lo usual por el estado en el que habían quedado.

* * *

Itachi sólo sabía que el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas se quitarían si se suicidaba en ese mismo instante.

Maldecía una y otra vez la hora en que había aceptado esa estúpida salida nocturna.

Había tardado horas en despertar y había faltado a la torre hokage. Era comprometido con su trabajo, pero no dejaría que nadie lo viera en aquel estado. No sabía que hacer para sentirse de manera normal y sus amigos no aparecían para ayudarlo.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando había salido de su pequeño departamento. Quería comer algo dulce para sentirse un poco mejor.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la dulcería, en su recorrido había recibido cientos de miradas furiosas y de miedo pero que empezaban a perder importancia para él, cuando escuchó algo que parecía ser obra del destino.

—Si no nos damos prisa, Shino se molestará y nos dará un sermón acerca de la puntualidad —regañó Kiba, pasando de largo detrás del Uchiha—, así que date prisa, Hinata.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó la Hyuga, apresurando el paso, caminando junto a Akamaru—. No pensé que tardaría tanto con la hokage.

Itachi maldijo de nuevo. Era el primer día que faltaba a su trabajo y justo ese día hubiera tenido oportunidad para hablar con Hinata.

Volteó para mirarla y tal vez provocar en encuentro casual pero la chica ya había avanzado unos cuantos pasos. Iba a llamarla, pero mejor prosiguió su camino, ambos estaban muy ocupados.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho que pasara más de un maldito año para que volviera con una actualización. Mátenme y lo entenderé.**

 **Gracias a los nuevos seguidores, por sus favs, y sus comentarios que fueron:  
MikaSyo: Oh sí, lo de Ayame fue una verdadera tortura para Itachi Cx Aparece Hinata, pero no por mucho, aunque sí es importante la primera aparición. ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.  
Melania Uzumaki Uchiha: Espero que sigas sin poder enojarte :C Itachi es el rey de los salados. Pues le puede ir mejor o peor, quien sabe cx jajaja, trato de hacer a los senseis tan divertidos como puedo, pero es difícil no salirse todavía más de lo canon. Gracias y espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo.  
Yue Yuna: Muchas gracias y lamento haber demorado tanto. Espero disfrutes de la actualización.  
Patohf: ¡Sí! Ya era hora de que se hiciera notar Hinata cx Jajajajajaja, debe ser un bajon supremo que eso te pase, y si sucede es mejor correr lejos de ahí. Muchas gracias, lamento tardar tanto, pero espero que puedas disfrutar del nuevo cap.  
Komorebi-chama: Exacto, Itachi se lo tenía bien merecido! Ayame perdió la compostura por completo xD jajajaja, lo hará. Sí, también estaba ansiosa por presentarla por fin. Bueno, pedir que sean ayuda y no molestia lo veo difícil. Disfruta el capítulo querida.  
MikashimotaZ: Jajajajajaja! Sólo le dio un pequeño baño de vomito cx jajajajaja, lo bueno es que no te pasara a ti algo como eso cx jaja, exacto! Aparece ella para complicarlo todo un poco más. Pues aquí esta Nejicito bebé. No, no, para Sasuke tengo planeado otro rumbo, espera y verás xD jajaja, eres tremenda. Genial! Saber que sí las divierte es un gran gusto para mí. Perdón por tardar tanto cx pero me motivaste a acabar el capítulo, ¡Gracias!  
dagorfly: Gracias, espero te guste. **

**Sin más, me despido apenada y esperando que esta actualización pueda ser de su agrado. Nos leemos pronto. *Revisé la ortografía, la gramática, todo, pero si hay algún error, espero me disculpen*  
¡Besitos en la frente para todas! **


End file.
